Percy Jackson and the Second Chancer
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: A teenage girl finds out she a half-blood and starts heading to Camp Half-Blood. She finds new friends in the people around her, but in order to make it to camp she needs help from some well known heroes.
1. I Get Some Good News And Some Bad News

**This is my first fan fiction, so don't get mad at me if I did something is wrong. I do hope you like it though. Read and review, please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the other characters. I do own Teresa and Jason though. Whoo, I own something. :)**

**I Get Some Good News and Some Bad News**

Teresa P.O.V.

It was a normal day like any other even though there were two more days of school left here at Southwest High. I was headed off to one of my favorites classes: World History. We just finished learning about Greece and we were moving on to World War II. I had to stop in my tracks when a boy stood in my way and won't move.

"Um...May I help you?" I ask him. Strangely enough I recognized this kid; he was in some of my classes. I don't know which ones but his face was familiar.

"Yeah. You're Teresa, right?" He asks.

"Uh.. Yeah, why? Hey, aren't you in some of my classes? What's your name again?" I question him.

"Yeah. I'm Jason and you're in danger." He replies with desperation in his voice.

I laughed like if one of my friends had done something stupid. "Yeah, right. Next thing your going to tell me is that I'm a half-blood _pft_ as if." I said as I walked to class.

As I walked, I remembered a story (a book, really) I read that I found on my bed one day. I stopped as I remember that day as if it had happen yesterday. I turned around to face "Jason". He had an expression that said to me: _How did you know that? Who told you?_ I walked towards him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I ask him, still not believing but actually _knowing_ that it's true.

He looks around nervously, "Yeah and we need to get out of here, like NOW!" He shouted.

I started to look around wondering what was making him so agitated. And that's when I saw him. It was so unreal it look like it came straight out of a science fiction book. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what it was, it was a _Laestrygonian_ (something you don't want to meet. Heed my warning). I just stood there in shock when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to Jason and without being ask, or in this case told, I ran.

Running along side me, Jason yells out, "I need to take you to Camp Half-Blood. It's the only place..."

" 'Safe enough for half-bloods'," I finished for him, "I know, I know."

In about three minutes we reached Southwest Middle, and let me tell you, it's not every far from Southwest High. We were both heading back to my house. I was able to convince Jason that I needed something from my house. After five more minutes of running, we reached my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted into what seemed total emptiness.

"¿Por qué estás aquí temprano?" My mom asked in Spanish. Translation: _Why are you here early?_

"Porque yo estaba en 'peligro' (Because I was in 'danger'). Mom, this is Jason. Jason, my mom." I introduced. "I'm going to get my stuff. Jason...um...try and explain things to my mom." I turned and headed for my room.

Once I was in my room, I got a small back-pack and filled it with an extra pair of clothes, the books I found on my bed that one day (I had a feeling I was going to need them. I don't why, I guess I'll find out later), My ipod, my cellphone and a pack of Kleenex. I grabbed my San Diego/Padres hat and proceeded to the front of the house. I found Jason and my mom on the living room talking, but it was about something entirely different, so my guess is that she understood.

"Ok. I'm ready." I said interrupting their conversation.

My mom got up and took out her car keys. "Ten. Maneja bien (Here. Drive safely)." My mom told me.

"I will, I promise." I said (half to myself) staring at the car keys in disbelieve. Sure I imagined my mom giving me the car keys one day, but I only had a Learner's Permit and my mom is a stickler of the rules when it comes to driving. I look up at my mom, she tearing up. "And I promise, I'll be back by the end of summer." I tried to comforted her. The effort seemed to work 'cause she gave me a weak smile. I finally gave her a hug and got into my mom's stone gray Sentra and headed for Long Island, New York.

**How you like it? I know Percy wasn't here and that it was a little chessy, but I'm learning, I'm learning. So please review and give me your opinion. And I'll write the next chapter when I know how to add more chapters. It can't be that hard. 'Til next time. :)**


	2. We Make an Unexpected Detour

**I like to thank KeybladeWarVeteran for his words of encourgement. It means a lot to hear that. Well I figured out how to put in another chapter, so here's chapter 2. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa, and Jason. Maverick is an actual friend of mine so I really don't own that character. You'll know who that is in this chapter. Yes, another character I don't own (technically). XD**

**We Make an Expected Detour**

I was driving for about five minutes when Jason and I started arguing. We were arguing about something completely stupid, guess what it was. Exactly, which way we should take, but since I was driving I had the final say. I did my best not go though Arizona. So, we were going northeast and then start heading east to Long Island. We about to pass San Bernardino when Jason seemed to get agitated again.

"Exit here!" Jason yelled from the top of his lungs.

I did what he told me. That's when I saw a ten-foot tall hell-hound chasing a boy who seemed to be two or three years younger than me.

They ran right in front of us. Everyone else just looks at him like he's crazy. My guess is that they were thinking: _You're afraid of that?_ I followed them until we were in front of the kid. I rolled down my window.

"Get in! You'll be safe!" I told the boy. He seem to hesitate, but he nodded and got in the back seat.

"Teresa, this kid has a strong scent." Jason tells me.

"And the problem iss?" I said as I try to lose the hell-hound.

"I think he's a child of the Big Three." He responds.

"Oh, wow! Flashback! This really reminds me of a book I read." I said, remembering the main character of the story: Percy Jackson.

"What are you guys talking about? What was that? And who are you, anyway?" The kid asks us in total confusion.

"What was the book called?" Jason asking me, ignoring the kid's questions.

"What's your name, kid?" I ask the boy, not feeling to answer Jason's question.

"I'm Maverick. Maverick Newton." He answers me.

"Ok, Maverick. Look, from what I know is that _that_ was a hell-hound. Oh and...uh... I'm Teresa and that Jason. Whew! I think I lost him." I declared in total relief that a) we're safe and b) I didn't damage the car.

I pulled over in order for Jason and I could explian things to Maverick.

"Okay, Maverick. We think..." Jason was stopped in mid-sentence as I interrupted.

"_We?_"

"Okay! _I _think... that your a half-blood." He continued.

"Half being what?" Maverick questions Jason.

"Flashback!" I said , "Wait, I know this. 'Half being part god' " I answered before Jason could.

"God?" Maverick asks more confused than ever.

"Woww! This is like an old cliché to you, isn't it?" I ask Jason.

"Uh...Yeah!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Though I think your the only one who didn't ask these questions." Jason turns to face Maverick. "We need to take him to camp." He tells me.

"Take me _where_?" Maverick asks afraid.

"Hey, kid, how old are?" I interrogate him, ignoring his question.

"Um...13."

I sit there wondering what to do next. Then I turn on the car, knowing what our next step is.

"Here's what we're going to do. We're going to take him home..." I was cut off by Jason.

"You're a little selfish, aren't you? Not wanting to being him along. Yeah, real nice."

I give him a nasty glare."So he can _get_ what he needs." I stated, ignoring the comment all together. "Then we leave and head for camp. Got it?" I demanded. They just nodded and Maverick told where his house was.

Once we arrived at his house we all got out of the car and went to the front door. Maverick had to ring the door bell because his house keys were in his backpack and he left _that_ in school. Stupid really, but at least he had a reasonable excuse. The door was opened by a 40 year-old woman with tons of make-up in my opinion (I really don't care about appearances, so I don't use_ make-up_myself_._ Even the slightest hint of make-up is like ugh. I guess I'm considered a tomboy, huh?).

"Maverick! Where's your keys? Did you lose them again? Oh, I see you've made some friends." She said as she stares at Jason and then me. She then gives Maverick a look that sort of said: _Ooo. This one's pretty._ I felt like throwing up but I managed to have a straight face. Don't get me wrong, Maverick was cute and all but he was too young for me. Besides I liked someone else back home. "Well, come in, come in."

"We really can't stay, ma'am." Jason informed her. "We're only here because Maverick needs to get his things and we be on our way." He said this with more annoyance than respectfulness.

_Wow! Is he _that _annoyed that we came here?_, I thought.

"Mom, these guys saved me from another one." Maverick informed his mom. "They can see them too! I'm not crazy!"

"Really?" She expressed with amazement in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." I confirmed her. "And we think... well, know that there's a a place safe enough for people like us. But it's on the other side of the country. I know you'll try to do what's best for your son." I was saddened by the expression on the woman's face. It was full of understandment but also sadness that she might lose her only son.

She sighed and nodded. "Go and get yourself ready." She told her son. Maverick turns around and went into the depths of the house. Maverick's mom faces us and says, "Take care of my son."

"I promise, ma'am, that I'll get him in the safety of this camp." I tried to make her feel better.

That's when Maverick comes out with his small backpack and says that he's ready. He goes to hug his mother and we all left together.

"Back on track." I said, my mind elsewhere.

**Ok this one was chessy, too. Another pack and ditch. But I promise it's going to get better. It might take a day or two before I upload chapter 3, so in the meantime, please review.**


	3. We Avoid the Trap of Eternity

**Well, chapter 3 came a little sooner than expected. From here things start to pick up. More exciting events happening at every corner, you don't know what to expect anymore. Hope you like chapter 3 *smiles devilish*. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa, and Jason. I still own something, yes. :)**

**We Avoid the Trap of Eternity**

After five hours of driving, we reached the known location in the whole United States: Las Vegas. To be more specific: The Strip. Both Jason and Maverick just sat there with their jaws handing open. Since I've been here several times, I knew what to expect, so I wasn't really surprised by any changes might they have made.

"Wow!" Jason and Maverick said unison.

"Look at this place." Jason continued in awe.

I scoffed. "What? You've never been here before?" I questioned him.

"Nope. I've only heard stories from Grover and that's about it."

"What? Grover? No way! That means... Oh. My. Gods!" I said in realization that the books I read were absolutely true.

"What's the matter?" Maverick asks innocently after a while of complete silence. "And who's Grover?"

"Grover is another satyr back at this camp. I think he was made Lord of the Wild, I'm not sure." I said, the information clear in my mind, well sort of.

I noticed Jason staring at me, surprised that I knew this information. "How did you know that?" He later asks.

"Oh, it's a long story. A story for another day." I really didn't want to talk about that experience before I actually know what happened.

We kept going down the Strip, wondering where to stay for the night. When we (Jason and Maverick really) eventually found a Hotel/Casino they liked. Jason (Jason and I had switch places so I could 'take a break' earlier) drove us to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Almost instantly I remembered what happened to some characters from the story (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca and Nico). By the time I was snapped out by my wandering mind, Jason and Maverick were getting out of the car.

I got out of the car, raced to catch up with them and grabbed them by their shirt collar. "Oh, no, you don't! Get back here!" I order them and put them back into the car. I got into the driver's seat and headed east as planned.

"What was that for?" Jason whined.

"Yeah? What happened to 'resting for the night', huh?" Maverick agreed.

"Oh. You guys are soo stupid. Especially you, Jason." I said as I start to lose my temper.

"_Me_? What did _I_ do that was so stupid, huh?" He asks, challenging my temper.

"You should have known that _that_ place is a trap. You start to feel that you never want to leave. Duh! It happened to some people back at camp." I countered.

Jason seemed to think for a while. After a few moments of silence, Jason spoke.

"Oh, I remember now. It first was with... and then with..." He obviously didn't want us to know about it, but I already knew.

"Yeah! That!" I said with my I-bet-you-feel-like-a-moron-don't-you voice. "Look, a rest stop. We'll stop here for the night. Two will sleep while one keeps a look out for monsters." I order them, again. They nodded and we assembled a schedule.

We lowered the back seats to expose the truck. I caught my breath on the sight of my golf bag (Yeah, I play golf. You got a problem with that?).

_Huh? I could have sworn I saw it out in the garage before Jason and I left. How could it get here? _I wondered. _Ah. A mystery for another day_, I told myself. Putting my golf bag aside, Maverick and I went to sleep leaving Jason to "stand" guard.

After a few hours, I woke up with a start. I had a dream that we were in the car, at night, and in a remote place. I look around (I found Jason sleeping on the job. Boys, huh?), it looked exactly like this place. Suddenly, as in my dream, half a dozen dracaenae came out of nowhere, each holding a leash to a hell-hound. I knew, deep down I knew that if we don't act soon, we were going to die.

**Hey, look at that a cliffhanger. I'm going to start ending some chapters with cliffhangers, see if it gets me anywhere. Oh, and two more things, I'm going to wait 'til I have five (5) more reviews. So, please review. And secondly, If your still wondering why Percy hasn't came out yet, well I promise it will be in the chapter. But for me to put up ch. 4, I will need 5 reviews. I will like to hear your opinion on my story. 'Til next time. :)**


	4. The Cavalry Arrives

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet. From here things might get a little confusing, so I'm to try and prevent that. The setting takes place two years after TLO. I'm sorry if you were already confused before, I'm truly am sorry. I'm setting things right, OK? One more thing, I would like to thank XDiheartpercyjacksonXD for giving me your opinion. I'll try not end chapters with cliffhangers. With that said, on with story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa and Jason though. Yes, my property. :)**

**The Cavalry Arrives**

When I noticed they were starting to head for us, I honestly started panicking (come on, you'd panic to if you were in the middle of nowhere with no weapons). I woke Jason and Maverick up as I dropped into the driver's seat.

"What's going on? What's the rush?" Jason said groggy.

"That's what." I responded as I point to dracaenae with the hell-hounds. They were getting closer now and the probability of us surviving this attack were very slim. If we were going to make it out alive, we had to leave right then and there. So, I stepped on it and got the hades out of there. Before we left, for some reason, I had a weird tingling sensation in the back of my mind.

_Ah. It must be nothing to serious_. I convinced myself.

"We can't go on like this." Jason said a little exasperated.

"Like what?" Asks Maverick, still half asleep.

"Monsters coming at us at every corner. You know what, go back to sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a _long_ day tomorrow." I told him.

"You don't have to tell me twice. *yawns* Goodnight, you two." He replied with content in his voice. Maverick lays back down and went to sleep.

"How did you knew that was going to happen?" Jason said, staring at me suspiciously.

"Can you stop asking me that! You've already asked me that about three times in a single day! Gods!" I yelled out loud enough that I woke Maverick up. But I was annoyed by the repetition of the question. "I had a dream just before it happened, okay?" I finally answered one of questions. "And what about you? Why did you fall asleep? You were supposed keep a look out for them." I was getting angrier than I've ever been in my entire life.

"I got bored." He said terrified with a hint of innocence in his voice.

I sighed. "Look, Jason, I'm sorry." I apologised, "I didn't mean to snap like that. I just need to relax a little. Open the glove compartment." I told him and he did what I asked. The rest of the night, we listened to the Cd's mom had in there.

*A few hours later*

It was just after sunrise, when we left the freeway and went into a neighborhood. Jason and I had discussed earlier that we needed help and that when sunrise came, we (when I said we, I mean Jason) were going to send an Iris-message to camp. We were looking for a house that had its sprinklers on, so we didn't have to turn them on ourselves. As soon as we found one, we got out of the car and searched for a rainbow. Maverick was the first to find one, and Jason and I went towards him. Jason stood in front of the rainbow and took out a golden coin, a Drachma I believe it was called.

"Oh, goddess, please take this offering." Jason said to the rainbow and threw the drachma through it. The coin disappeared and Jason spoke again, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." The image changed to a two people sitting at table playing cards and two teenagers discussing something to one of people sitting down.

One of the two people sitting down was a middle-aged man with a brownish colored beard, though he was in a wheelchair.

Standing behind him, was a guy that was apparently talking to him. He had brown hair and sea green eyes. He was also about two years older than me. Standing next to the green-eyed guy was a girl that was just about the same age as he was. She had blond, curly hair with stormy gray eyes. For some reason though, they seemed awfully familiar.

_Where have I've seen them before?_ I thought to myself.

Anyway, sitting with the bearded man was another middle-aged man. His expression on his face was complete boredom, I guess he had nothing else to do but play cards all day like he is right now.

The man with the bearded face turned towards Jason and said, "Ah. Jason."

Annabeth's P.O.V

Mr. D and Chiron were playing cards while Percy and I were telling Chiron of some problems we've experiencing in the Big House when an Iris-message came in.

"Ah. Jason." Said Chiron, "What can I do for you?"

"We...uh...need help getting back to camp." Jason answers, "I think I've found another child of the Big Three." He continued.

This caught me by surprise. A child of the Big Three is rare, I mean one in every century rare. Maybe not even that. I exchanged glances with Percy, his face was full of surprise as well. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. We both faced Jason again, waiting for him to continue.

"I suppose that it would be her?" Chiron asks him, pointing to girl standing behind Jason.

Jason shifts in order for us and himself can look at her. She looked kind of odd. She was wearing a loose t-stirt and baggy pants. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her face, on the other hand, was unreadable; it was as if her mind was somewhere else. Then I saw a movement next to me that caught my attention. It was Percy, he was standing there with a hanging jaw. I turned around angrily.

_How could Percy do that to me? And right in front of me, too? I'm going to get him after this this._ Were the only thoughts going though my head that I never noticed Jason was speaking again.

"...Not her. Him." He corrected, put a boy into view. The boy made me think of Percy, when he came back for his second year at camp (I don't know why, it just did. Ugh, not knowing why it made me think of Percy frustrated me).

"Ah." Chiron said thoughtfully. "Alright, we are sending the best to go help you. How many can people can fit in you transportation?" He asks them.

Jason elbowed the girl and tells her, "He's talking to you."

"Huh?" She said, her mind back to reality. "Oh...uh... five people in total, so two more people can fit splendidly." She answered. I surprised at her choice of words. _Splendidly? Who says that, these days? Apparently her._ I was laughing at her in the inside.

"Where will you want the rendezvous to be?" Chiron questions them again.

"Well, we just encountered half a dozen dracaenae with hell-hounds, so they will be hot on our trail..." Jason informed us, "How's Denver, Colorado by tomorrow around noon?"

"Will you be able to make it in time?" Chiron stills questions him.

Jason faces the girl, she nods and Jason said, "Yeah, we'll make it. Tell the team that we will be in the lobby of a Holiday Inn. See you soon Chiron." And with that they disappeared.

"Now it's the matter of who's going." Chiron said while rubbing his bearded chin.

"I'll go." Percy volunteered. I stared at him in shock. Without thinking (which is rare, as well.) I said, "And I'll go with him."

"No!" Percy said a little too quickly. I felt hurt that Percy didn't want me to go with him. We always go on quests together. I guess I showed it on my face because he later said, "Oh, no. Annabeth, it's not that I don't want you to come, it's because I know I need to do this myself." He tried to comfort me, but failed. I was about to leave when Chiron coughed and started talking.

"Percy, I think it's best for you to take Annabeth with you."

"Yes, Chiron. When will we leave?" Percy asked, deciding not argue with him.

"You will leave tomorrow at ten o'clock. You will travel by pegasi." Chiron told us, "You both better gather your things and get a good nights sleep."

And with that, we nodded and did what we were instructed.

Teresa P.O.V.

After we ended the Iris-message, we got into the car and started driving to the rendezvous. We had to drive all night in order to get there in time, but we made it with plenty of time to spare. We were in the lobby of the Holiday Inn, as Jason told Chiron. Waiting for the team was such a drag. Well, at least it was for Jason. Maverick was playing with the machine with the crane (I forget what they're called). He was trying to get a stuffed shark. Jason was on a bench asking questions like: _What if they got lost? What if they ran into trouble? What if they got captured?_ You know the What-if questions we all know.

I, on the other hand, was standing next to the bench with my back up against the wall. I wore my San Diego/Padres hat low to cover my face and my expression, I bet it made me look ominous. After five more minutes of waiting, two people entered the lobby, a guy and a girl I believe. As they drew closer, I knew they were the team Chiron had sent and I elbowed Jason like he did it to me.

"Hey, I think that's them." I guessed as pointed in the direction of the pair. "Maverick!" I called out to him. He turned to face me and returned to his game. But as soon as he finished, he came back to us with his trophy: the stuffed shark.

"Hey, look what I got." He announced as he showed off his shark.

"Wow, look at that. You really wanted that shark, didn't you?" I asked him (he knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer). I noticed right there that I was starting to feel a connection to him. I started seeing him more of a little brother than just a person I that was helping to get to the same location as I am. When wandering mind came back to me, I ruffled his hair and faced the incoming people.

"You guys need of any assistance?" Asked the guy.

"Yay! Your alive and not injured!" Shouted Jason in excitement. Then it just hit me, these two people were none other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

_Duh! I should have known!_ I thought, mentally hitting myself.

"Shall we get going?" I finally had the courage to say.

"Lead the way." Said Percy.

I started to head to the car, when Maverick raced past me shouting, "I call shotgun!" I couldn't help but laugh and run after him.

Annabeth's P.O.V

As we watched the two of them run towards the car, Percy asked Jason, "Are they related? 'Cause they sure act like brother and sister."

"Oh, what? Them?" He resorted. "No, no they not related. But they are fun to be around with. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I said, realizing it was the first thing I've said since I've arrived.

"Teresa sometimes loses her temper, but she calms down real easily." He answers me.

_So her name is Teresa. If she tries to steal Percy away from me, I'll kill her_, I thought angrily. They, now reached the car and got in.

She rolls down her window and yells out, "El que se queda, se queda!"

All three yelled back unison, "What?"

She rolls her eyes and translated, "He who stays, stays." What little distance we had, we ran and got onto the car.

"Off to camp." Teresa said as she turns on the car and heads east.

**Long, I know, but I promised that I'd bring Percy in this chapter and so that's what I did. I won't be able to update for a while, I've got a big weekend and besides I'm going to wait 'til I get some more reviews (this is not a threat, it's a fact). I getting worried that either you guys don't like the story or you just don't read these. If you don't want to review, send me a PM and tell me. I do want to please my readers. So...um, please review. :)**


	5. I Get into a Fight

**Wow. What a weekend, I had to go to a wedding so I was caught up into that. I wasn't able to update 'cause I got a bad case of writer's block. So this chapter might suck. Oh, please tell me what is wrong, so I could change it (I have another sitaution that I could replace this one). So, please review. I'm desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa and Jason, though. :)**

**I Get into a Fight**

Not long after we left the parking lot of the Holiday Inn, Maverick started a conversation.

"Teresa, how do you know they are the team and how can we trust them?" he whispers to me.

"'Cause I know they are and 'cause I know they're trustworthy." I answered him.

"But_ how_ do you know?" he questions me.

"The same reason of how I know about the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Lotus Hotel and...? How long were you there?" Percy asks staring at Jason.

"I stopped them before they went in, Percy." I answered. _Oops. I'm not supposed to know his name. Here come the questions._ I was preparing for the inevitable.

"Um... how did you know my name?" he questions me after he recovered.

"Uh...same reason of how I know about...well...just about everything. From the gods being real to your relationship with Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth? Maverick asks.

"Her." I responded trying to point at her. "How long has it been?" I continued.

"Been since _what_?" I heard Percy and Annabeth say at the same time.

"Well, duh! Since when you saved the world from total destruction." I remarked.

I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Percy and Annabeth exchanging glances. "Uh... two years, why?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, no reason." that was my only reply. As the minutes kept stacking up with silence, I started to feel their eyes on me and intensifying by the second.

"Awkward!" I said after nearly five minutes. "Can you guys stop staring at me?"

"So..from where did you get this information, anyway?" Annabeth finally asked.

"Good luck with that, Annabeth. She hasn't answered my questions about that." Jason said just before I was about to answer.

"Alright, I'll you. But first let's go eat, I'm starving." I said actually trying to stall the situation a while longer.

After a few minutes, we found a small dinner. We went to get our table and everyone sat down except for me. There was one more seat, but it was left of Percy. I knew that if I sat there, Annabeth would kill me. I stared at the chair in disgust.

"Maverick. Move over, please." I said still looking at the chair in disgust.

"Why? It's just a chair." he retorted. I turned my gaze away from the chair and stared at him with plea. He gave in with a sigh. "Fine." and he moved over.

I sat down where Maverick was sitting and picked up the menu. I looked around the table, everyone (except for Jason) were having trouble reading it. I glanced down at the menu, preparing for my dyslexia to take its toll on me. It didn't turn out way, I could read everything.

_How can I read this? Aren't I supposed to have dyslexia?_ I thought to myself. I pushed the thoughts aside and continued looking at the menu. Seconds later the waitress comes by and asks what we want to drink.

When she leaves, Percy look at the menu and finally puts it down. "This dyslexia is really not making this easier." Percy states. I look up and sense that there something really different. "Uh.. Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy questions feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't staring at you." I lied, "I was thinking of something. When I think, I stare off into space." I explained to them. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get the source of all information I that I know." I got up and left to the car.

As I got to the car, I opened the trunk to get my backpack. When I closed the lid, I found an angry looking Annabeth.

"Whoa, you scared me." I chuckled nervously.

"What's with you? Why do you keep staring at Percy, huh?"

_Uh-oh! I'm in trouble. She gonna kill me._ I thought as I tried to come up with an answer. "Look, Annabeth. I know how you are. You acted like this with Rachael, and in my opinion you were..I mean are much better type for Percy." She was get angrier when I said 'Rachael'.

"OK. How do you know about us? Answer that." I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, you can't."

"No, I can. Right here are five books. All in Percy's point-of-view. It starts the moment he gets attacked by a ...fury... to the battle of Manhattan and the small details after that." I explained as I show her the books. "How I got these is still a mystery, I found them on my bed one day."

"What do you mean 'small details after that'?" she interrogated me.

"Oh, nothing much. You becoming Olympus official architect, Percy turning down immortality for you. When you two 'expressed' your feelings to each other, things like that." I answered her. She seemed to blush when I said 'expressed'. "Any more questions you'll like to ask?" I asked her.

She shook her head and we both went back inside. Once we got our food, I had to explained things... again.

"Wait, you said 'small details'. What kind of details?" asked Percy.

"Trust me, Percy. She knows _everything_." Annabeth told him. He seemed to pick up the subtle hint that I knew about two of them.

"Oh. Never-mind." Percy said as he changed his mind.

Minutes later, we were back on the road. I was still driving when night hit.

"Teresa, let me drive. You've been driving for hours." Percy insisted.

I sighed. "Okay. Just for a few hours though. This car has sentimental values for me and my mom." I pull the car aside so Percy, Annabeth and me can switch places. So, I was stuck with a sleeping Maverick and a snoring Jason to keep me company. _Ooh. Lucky me._ I thought with fake enthusiasm. _Good thing I brought my Ipod with me._ I continued thinking, looking at the bright side of things.

Percy drove for about 2 or 3 miles before abruptly stopping.

"What's wrong? Oh, what kind of monster is it?" I ask, knowing this is yet another monster attack.

I looked out to find yet another ten-foot monster. Actually this one was much, much more uglier. This was a Cyclops in front of us. Percy and Annabeth got out of the car so they can fight it. Stupid Percy left the car without putting on the brake. Once I put the brake on, got out of the car as well, leaving Maverick Jason sleeping. Percy and Annabeth were standing a few meters away from the car, I stood in front the car. The cyclops swung his hand at them, but both of them dodged. Me, on the other hand, got hit so hard I think I flew over the car; 'cause when I got up, I was behind the car. When I could actually stand without collapsing, I was angry. No, I was passed angry, I was furious. I started to walk to where Percy and Annabeth were standing; with each step I took, a tingling sensation was intenseifying in the back of my head.

Percy's P.O.V

As I dodged the cyclops strike, I heard a great big thud. Automatically, I looked for Annabeth. When I saw she was okay, I noticed who have had received the blow: Teresa. She was coming straight at us now; it was like she wasn't even hit. She stuck out her hand out to Annabeth.

"Knife." Teresa said in a straight voice. Annabeth gave her the dagger she always used.

"It's a dagger." Annabeth said to her back. Teresa took about five more steps, when rised her hand and threw the dagger. It went right though where his heart would be if he was a human. Seconds later, he vaporized into dust. Teresa seemed to be angry for some reason; like that she went to go pick up the dagger from went it fell.

Teresa cleaned the dust that was on the dagger and gave it back to Annabeth. "Here, thanks." she said still in a straight voice.

We were heading back to the car, when I realized that Teresa was going to the driver's seat.

"Whoa, I'm driving remember." I remarked.

"Hey, don't provoke me. I just need to relax. Driving helps me relax." she told me angrily.

"OK. But just for an hour, I don't want you go to sleep while your driving." I ordered her.

She nodded and got into her seat; I took her place in the back. As Teresa drove, I noticed she was getting less angry. Once the hour was up, she happily gave me her seat and less than five, she was fast asleep. I started to think of what happen just over an hour ago. Then I smiled as I remembered the first monster I killed: the Minotaur. I went on remembering the past, that time past right by me; when my mind came back, it was morning.

**OK, that last part was chessy, I admit it. It was the best I could with this writer's block. Review and tell me either how you liked this chapter, what needs some work on, and/or what you dislike about the chapter, any thing. Like I said above I'm desperate. You can even be anonymous, you see how desperate I am? I'll try to write chapter 6 as fast as I can, OK? Alright. I hand you the duty of reviewing. 'Til next time. :)**


	6. Let's Go Hunting

**OK, here's chapter 6. Sorry it took long, my computer was out of wack. Then I had orientation at school, and I was focusing on something else (again, sorry). Well, at least my computer is in of wack instead of out of wack. Anyways, I think I'm less than half way finished. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa and Jason.**

**Let's Go Hunting**

Teresa's P.O.V

The next day was soo boring it's not worth talking about. All we did was eat breakfast, drive, rest stop (this includes bathroom breaks), eat again , drive... again, and went to a motel for the night. The following day, we left the motel at six o'clock sharp. I lost track of where we were, but when we reached Springfield (around mid-day), I knew we were a third of the way there. Today, unlike yesterday, we were encountering more and more monsters. Every time we stopped at a gas station or a dinner we either got attacked by a hell-hound or a dracaenae, but we (Percy and Annabeth, mostly) managed to polarized them into dust. Around eight or so, we were going to cross the Indiana-Ohio state line, when Maverick noticed something in the forest around us.

"It looked like a bunch of teens, about my age or younger, fighting a huge lizard-thingy." he fill us in.

"OK. Are we turning around, or what?" I ask, me at the wheel.

"Do you really have to ask?" Annabeth said like it was obvious. "Well, turn around!" she exclaims. I turned around before she can yell again in my ear again, making my right ear deaf.

Suddenly the cops shows up. "Ugh, great. Just great." I responded sarcastically. I pulled over and got prepared for what the cop is going to say. "OK. If he asks, one of you say that you're my cousin." I tell Percy and Annabeth.

As the cop approached the front seat, rolled down my window. "License and registration." he said, eyeing me. "Aren't you a little young to have a driver license?" he asks me.

"I have a learner's permit. I was told that I can drive if there's a person eighteen or older." I told respectfully as I could.

"And who might that be?" he interrogated me.

"My cousin." I answer, pointing to Annabeth, who which was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Mm-hmm. You know why I'm stopping you?" he questions.

"Yeah, 'cause I made that U-turn when I'm not supposed to."

"Exactly. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"There's some..." Maverick was answering but was interrupted.

"We're going to a wedding and we missed our exit, and it starts in about fifteen minutes." I said with a hint of desperation.

"Mm-hmm. OK, I'll let you go but you have to use the exits and drive slower next time, got it?" he demanded, I nodded and he let us leave.

"How did you do that? How did you know that he'll let us leave with that story?" Annabeth asks me.

"You really think he'd let us leave if we said that a group of people are being attack by a big lizard thing? No, weddings and tight deadlines usually do the work. It depends on the cop, actually." I explained. "And he looked like he was going to buy it. For which he did."

We reached the location where Maverick saw the fight and I pulled over again. We were in it now, it was not just a big lizard, it was a drakon.

_How do I know all of this?_ I questioned myself. _Oh, right. Percy's books._ I remembered.

They were up on a hill fighting it. When I was able to see their faces, they were all girls. Girls from the ages of somewhere around ten to fifteen. We stood in the sidelines, watching them fight this thing

"It's the hunters! Look that's Thalia!" Annabeth yelled over the noise and pointing to a specific girl. "We have to help them!" she continued.

I started to have that weird tingling sensation in the back of my head again.

_OK. This is serious. Something must be wrong with me._ I thought while I stare at the drakon. Then I knew exactly what to do.

"No, your not going to help." I told her. She gave me an evil glare, but I didn't back down. "No, Your not suppose to help nor is Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"OK, sure, it's an unfair fight but your NOT suppose to help." I inhaled and continue, "I'm supposed to help."

They all had a confused face on them. "How?" Annabeth finally asks.

"Knife." I said as stick my hand out again.

"IT'S A DAGGER!" Annabeth yells at me in frustration.

"OK, OK, dagger it is. Can I use it, please?" I asked.

She hands me her 'dagger' to me. I look at them and end with Percy, staring at him in disgust. "Percy...uh, look out for them." I ordered him and left.

Percy's P.O.V

As Teresa left to the right flank of the drakon, the fighting with the hunters escalated. Thalia finally noticed us and came running towards us.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks us. She turns to shoot a volley of arrows. "It will be nice if you helped."

"We would, but 'we're not supposed to'." Annabeth remarked using her fingers as air-quotes for what Teresa just said. Thalia turned back to face the drakon and shoots another volley of arrows.

"What do you mean 'not supposed to'?" Thalia questions.

"Wait, what is she doing?" I asked in surprise pointing at the back of the drakon.

It was Teresa casually walking up the drakon's back. I know what you might be thinking: _How can that be surprising? _It's surprising 'cause she was walking, without stumbling if I might add, while the drakon was moving around, and he was moving a lot. You need to have great balance in order to do that and I didn't know anyone that can do that. Not even the children of Nemesis can do that.

When Teresa reached the drakon's head, she keeled down and put a hand on its head. She stayed like that for a few seconds, then she lifted her hand that contains Annabeth's dagger in it and stabbed the head. The drakon immediately turned into dust, leaving its scaly-skin behind. As the last time, Teresa wiped the dust off the dagger and returned it to Annabeth.

"Here." she said in a straight voice as she handed the dagger back. "I'll be in the car if you need me." she walks passed us and heads for the car. She takes a few steps before she stops and turns. "Don't need me." With that said she continued her path to the car.

"Seriously, who is that?" Thalia asks.

"She's Teresa." Annabeth answers. "That was weird. Have you ever seen anyone walk on a drakon, like she did, before?" she continues.

"No." Thalia and I said at the same time. In the background, I heard Artemis ordering her huntress on step up camp here. Then I hear foot steps coming from behind us. It was Artemis; she was heading towards the car.

"Lady Artemis!" I called after her, but ignored me.

"Lady Artemis!" Annabeth calls out this time, knowing what I had in mind. The goddess stops and faces Annabeth.

"Yes." she responded.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Teresa is a little cranky right now."

Artemis considered this thought, but ended up heading for the car again.

We stood at the top of the hill for another few minutes, when I started to feel something was wrong.

"Hey, Annabeth. Why do you go check if everything is OK?" I ask her.

"Why can't you do it?" she remarked.

"'Cause Artemis would get mad at me for interrupting them. You, on the other hand, won't." I explained to her.

Annabeth eyed at me carfully, but she finally sighed and said, "Fine." She turned around and went for the car.

_What did Teresa said to Artemis that they're taking so long._ I thought to myself, trying to ease my weariness.

**Ooo, look what I did there. What are Teresa and Artemis talking about? Will Artemis try and recruit Teresa to be part of the Hunt? If she does, will Teresa accept? Why am I sounding like a ****suspense narrator? OK, I think it's out of my system now. Alright, now this is the part that you click the 'review this chapter' and review. Tell me if this chapter sucks or if it was good. Tell me what you like about it or what you hate about it. Wow this author's note is getting a bit long. I'm going to stop now. 'Til next time. Finger crossed that my computer doesn't go out of wack again. =)**


	7. A Rejection and a Talk

**OK, this chapter is more of a 'meanwhile' chapter, you've been warned. Anyways, I'll like to thank antifluff3440 for being the first to review all the chapters so far. Thank you, they were very much appreciated. Well, on with the story, I guess. Review when your finished. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy or the other characters. I do own Teresa and Jason. Still my property. :)**

**A Rejection and a Talk**

Teresa's P.O.V

Once I was at the car, I sat In the driver's seat and slummed down in the seat with my arms crossed. As I sat there in the loneliness of the car, it occured to me that someone might be coming to check on me. Not long after, it happened. I heard one of the passenger doors open then close. I didn't see who it was, because I was staring out of the window of the driver's seat. I started to remember what my sister (well, half-sister) would tell her kids: take long, easy breathes. Hence I did exactly that, and after five long, easy breathes I started to feel better.

I finally turn to face the intruder. She was one of the girls that were fighting the drakon. She was about twelve years old and she was much more different than the others. Even more than that Thalia chick. Only one person came to mind: the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis.

"What can I do for you, lady Artemis?" I said sounding more with anger and annoyance than I meant to.

She didn't seemed to care about it. "I just came to tell you that I've never seen anyone fight that way. I also was wondering if you wanted to join the Hunters. You have immortality." she said trying to convince me.

"Yeah, but that's only if I don't died in battle and take your oath." I pointed out.

"Yes, that is the catch. You just have to deny boys in order to take this oath." she continued explaining.

I started to consider this option. I thought of how things would be if I joined. I wondered how long I'll live. But I knew that this wasn't for me. Then I started to think about all the things I still need to do. Though I very much considered taking this offer.

_Don't do it!_ I heard a female voice tell me. Though I heard it in the back of my head. _This is not for you. Don't do it._ The voice continued.

"Lady Artemis, this a generous offer. It really is, but I have to decline it. I have promises to keep, to other people and myself too. And besides I wouldn't fit the profile either." I told her respectfully.

"And why is that?" she asks me.

"There's someone I like back home." I answered her.

"Ah, OK. Here." she hands me a pamphlet. "If you change your mind, you take this out and say 'I'm in' and we'll be there. OK?" she told me.

I folded the pamphlet in half and put it in a hidden compartment below the stirring wheel. That's when another door was opened; this one was in the back seats. I turned to see the second intruder, it was Annabeth. Artemis open her door and got out, and Annabeth took her seat.

"What do you want, Annabeth?" I asked her with annoyance.

"Look, I notice the way you look at Percy, and I want you to stop it." she replied angrily.

I chuckled when she finished. "You think _I_ like Percy?" I chuckled again. "Like I told back at that dinner, he's yours and you're his. I like someone else." I told her still chuckling, not as much but laughing. _Gods! Why don't I just scream it out loud enough for the whole world can hear it._ I criticized myself, regretting what I just said.

"And whose is that?" she asked me.

"I don't want to talk about." I told her, crossing my arms again. "Hey, Annabeth, why do you hate me? What did I do that made you hate me?" I questioned her, giving her a suspicious look.

Annabeth looked away. "It was when you guys Iris-messaged Chiron." She started and told me about what happened over there, during and after.

"You know, Annabeth, there's got to be a logical explanation. Maybe I remembered him of someone, I don't know." I tried to comfort her but it seemed to be in vain. "Look, if I come up with something better, I'll tell you. If not, well I can guarantee you that he'll tell you." I told with confidence in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right. We should get the boys back here and get going. We're almost there." she said as we got out of the car at the same time.

After we said our good-byes, we hop into the car and went east on the 70 interstate freeway.

**I know, I know. It's short, tell me something I don't know. Will Teresa and Annabeth be friends? Will they find out why Percy acted that way on the day of the message? Will Teresa ever change her mind? Will Teresa ever talk about her personal life? If so, what will it be about? Who is this guy Teresa likes? I'm acting like the previous chapter, aren't I? OK, I'm good. That last question doesn't really get answer, so don't get your hope up. I'll put it up if you guys want to, otherwise I'm not going to. Mean, I know. I just figured that it's not worth writing about, but I'll add if you like. Well, click that 'review this chapter' button and tell me. Next chapter is coming up soon. 'Til next time. :)**


	8. Oh, Brother

**Alright, Chapter 8 is here. I have an announcement to make. Starting tomorrow (wednesday), I will not be able to update during the week. Why? Over here in the Sweetwater Union High School District (SUHSD) start school tomorrow. So, expect new chapters on late Friday to Sunday. On special occasion, I'll update. But until then, the weekend has to do. I just hate this. Anyways, just wanted to inform you that if you want to keep up, just sign up for the Story Alert. Wow, this is getting long. OK, on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters. I only own Teresa and Jason .**

**Oh, Brother**

When we left the hunters, it was about an hour or two later. As we drove along (I was in the back, if you were wondering), the car was in complete silence. The only thing you can hear was the faint sound of the radio. Well, that's when Jason broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Ahem, so.." Jason started. The there was an awkward silence "Maverick, let's see if we can figure out your godly parent." He said stupidly.

"Um...OK." Maverick didn't know what to say. "What do you want to know about me?" he asks.

"Well let's start with your parents." This time Annabeth said.

"OK, I live with my mom. I never knew my dad, he left before I was even born."

"So, that tells us that your godly parent might be a male." Jason said. "What about your hobbies?"

"I don't know. I never really tried anything. I've been kick out of every school, even kindergarten. Which is sad, very sad." Maverick said sadly.

"How old are you?" Percy asks this time.

"thirteen." he said promtly.

"OK..." Jason said. He turns to me and asks, "What about you, Teresa? How old are you?"

"Sixteen and I don't want to talk about it." I turned away from his gaze and stared out the window.

"Come on. Maverick did it." Jason persisted.

"What? If Maverick jumps off a bridge, you think that I'm going to jump off too? Hades no." I said a bit angrily.

"Fine, you don't need to tell us. We'll find out later." He said unwillingly.

I sigh and look at them. "As you know, Jason, I also live with my mom." They turn their attention to me (except for Percy, for he was the one driving). "But unlike Maverick, I knew my dad." I turned away again, tears started to form in my eyes at the memory.

"What happen to him? Do you still see him?" they asked, taking turns in asking me questions that I really wasn't paying any attention to.

"I really don't want to talk about." I finally said, fighting back the tears. "Can we changed the subject, please?"

"OK," Maverick said, looking at me. "Teresa, you were so cool back there. It was like if you fought that monster before." he said with so much amazement that the tears dried up. "I even had a dream that you fought a giant cyclops and killed it. And you didn't even laid a hand on him."

A smile started to form in the corners of my mouth. "That actually happened, Maverick." I told him. His eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Really? When?" He said more excited.

"Two days ago. You and Jason were sleeping at the time." I informed him. It made me feel happy to see Maverick was so energetic after seeing him so sad. _Wow, he bounced back up quickly._ I thought to myself.

We drove for a couple more hours, when I finally snapped, "OK, pull over, now." I was getting simply annoyed. Why? Easy, they keep bothering me with questions about my dad. _Why can't they just let it go._ I kept thinking every time they asked a question. Percy pulled over, and I quickly got off and walked away, leaving them behind. When I was a good distance from them, I stopped and stood there staring at the scenery. It looked so relaxing, it helped me relax or well calm down. Apparently, I didn't leave them all behind. Maverick was the only one who'd followed me; he stood a few steps behind me.

"Wow, look at this." he said with amazement in his voice again. "Um..." he stood there trying to remember why he followed me. "Look, Teresa. You shouldn't pay any attention to them. They just want to throw you questions so you can finally tell them what they want to know."

"So, they're torturing me with words. That's the first." I scoffed.

"Well, yeah. All I need to know is your personality." I turned to face him, wondering where he is going with this. "And I've seen all I need to know about you. I have to admit, you are like the sister I never had."

"And you're the little brother I never had. I can really related to you." I confessed to him.

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled, "I mean that I can really open up with you. You're not like Percy or Annabeth, who keep asking questions. You let it go when the person doesn't want to talk about it and move on."

"Oh, I see what you mean now. And you just don't even ask question."

"Why would I ask questions. If the person wants you to know, that person will tell you." I told him.

"Point taken. Anyways, there's one thing I want to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my big sister?" He said having the tendency of staring at his shoes.

"Sure, I'd be honored." I accepted. He looked up, his eyes filled with joy. "Come on, let's get back to the car."

"You feel better?" He asked.

"Yup, much better." I replied

We started to walk back to the car. As we walked, I put an arm on his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist in a sister-brotherly way. When we were half way there, Maverick said, "Do you think we can stop and eat?"

I chuckled again. "Oh, brother."

We finally got on the car and drove to the nearest dinner. Apparently, we were all hungry; we coulda ate a horse, but that would be total disrespect to Poseidon. So, we didn't bother in eating the horse.

**Ok, that was a lame excuse for a final joke. And I know that this chapter sucked, but this is how I saw thing would go. In two more chapters (I think), things will be getting more exciting. So, keep reading. I official give up trying to persuade you to review. If you want to review, that's great. If you don't, that's fine who needs you anyways (I didn't mean to sound harsh, so don't take it the wrong way). 'Til the weekend. :)**


	9. The Briliant Plan

**Hey, I know it's not the weekend but I had homework, first week preparation. Then there was writing this chapter and proofreading it, it just took up an extra day. The most important thing to me is that I update ****regularly** and that I'm having fun writing it. Well, I'm cuttin the chit-chat, on with the story. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or the other characters cause I'm not Rick Riordan. But unlike Rick, I own Teresa and Jason. So, hands off. :)**

**The Briliant Plan**

We came out of the dinner full. We knew that if we go straight to the car we would be very uncomfortable. So we walked around the small town we were in. Along the way, we came across a water park named Water World (**A/N: It is not the same one from the books**). Both, Percy and Annabeth, stood there in shock. Maverick and I promtly stopped behind them, but Jason didn't noticed that they stopped and bumped into Percy.

"Uh... sorry. Why we are stopping?" he asks baffled.

He never did get he answer. He just saw why they stopped. When I finally looked at the name of this place I just sighed and started to walk away.

"Forget about it. It was six years ago, move on already. Jees." I said. I patted Percy's shoulder as I walked on by. I guess that snapped them out of their shock, 'cause they followed me afterwards.

Thirty minutes later, we were back at the car. We still had a long way to go, but Percy said that we might arrive by night-fall. Again, a long way to go, it was eight o'clock in the morning. I was bored out of my mind. As I stared out the window (you see why I'm bored? Only thing to do is stare out a window), a plan began to form itself in my head. I turned to Jason, smiling mischievously at him, and told him my awesome plan. He counted himself in and I told him to tell Maverick as well. He also agreed in being part of this plan. So they sat there silently, waiting for my signal. After ten minute, I finally spoke.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Are we there, yet?" I asked like a little kid. Jason and Maverick were trying not to laugh.

"No." Percy answered me.

"Oh... okay." I simply said. We waited another ten minutes before continuing with the plan.

"Percy?" this time, Jason said.

"What."

"Are we there, yet?" again, we were trying not to laugh.

"No. We still need about twelve more hours." he told him.

"Okay." was his only reply. We waited yet another ten minutes.

"Um..Percy?" Maverick called to him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Are we there, yet?" he asked innocently. Percy groaned as he tensed with frustration.

"No. Not yet." he said as calmly as he can muster. Though some anger slipped in, too.

You'd think that we would stop there, huh? Well, think again. We don't work that way. We just waited half an hour this time. When it was time, I looked at both Jason and Maverick and nodded. We sat there like we weren't up to something, and all of a sudden, we said in unison.

"Are we there, yet?" Percy just groaned again and we laugh at his frustration. We stopped laughing with a big sigh and continued with our previous 'activities'. Though we were interrupted ten minutes later.

"Percy? Are we there, yet?" asked...Annabeth? Percy groaned, yet again. Everyone else was just laughed.

"Not you too?" He said fully annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Seaweed Brain. We're just messing with you." Annabeth said after taking a share of the laughter.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"You better not ask me if we're there yet." she bit out angrily.

"No, it's not that, I promise." I told her.

"What, then?" she said annoyed.

"Since you have a pet name for Percy, does this means he's your horse?" I questioned, causing everyone to laugh even Percy, well sort of. In the background, I heard Maverick yell out 'burn', which made me laugh even harder. With the laughter out of my system now, I looked out the window just to find a ranch. I was attempted to make another joke.

"Hey, look Percy. It's your brothers and sisters." I couldn't resist the temptation; Everyone started to laugh again. I was on a roll. Everything was so serious these last couple of days, so I guess this did us _some_ good.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that before?" Percy said, though mostly to himself really.

"What?" everyone asked him. Percy stared at Annabeth and she knew what he just meant.

"Oh, that. No, Percy. The correct way is 'why did _I_ think of it?'" Annabeth said.

"Okay, I give. What are you guys talking about?" I interrogated them.

"Centaurs. We can ride them back to camp." Percy answered me.

"Oh, yeah." I was starting to remembering everything about the centaurs. "We would arrive at camp in about ten to twenty minutes, right? No."

"No what."Percy asked.

"Forget it." I said crossing my arms.

When we finally arrived at the ranch, Percy told us he was going to talk to the horses to see if they knew where to find the centaurs. Jason and Maverick tagged along. Annabeth stayed in the co-pilot seat, sort of depressed. I got out of the car, as if I was going with the guys, but once I turned the car I hop back in the car.

"I thought you going with them." Annabeth said.

"Nah." I confirmed her. "I'm not really 16" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Then how old are you?" she asked.

"15 and eleven months." I answered. "And about my dad." I continued.

"What about your dad?" she interrogated me.

"He died when I was 7. Thinking about that day always brings me down. That's why I didn't want to talk about it." I told her.

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"'Cause you told me something that bothered you and that was personal to you. So, why wouldn't I do the same. You know, make things even." I explained to her.

"Oh, well that makes sense." she said feeling a little stupid.

"Well, it should. Hey and about Percy, I know you two have a little spat. And also that it's an unfair verbal fight." I told her

"What do you mean unfair fight?" she asks.

"I mean that Percy has something that Athena and her children don't want against her and/or them." I told her

"Yeah, what's that?" she asks, chuckling.

"Leverage. Percy has too much leverage on you. He knows that you'll never leave him. So, what you should do is make him regret that he ever did that look." I advised her.

"Right. Hey, look the guys are coming back." she said giddy.

When the guys finally approached the car, we asked them what happened and Percy said that they didn't know where to find any centaurs around here. So, we were stuck driving. And it's going to take half a day.

_Ugh! This is going to be extremely boring._ I thought. But what can I do, I got to live through it.

**Tell me, was this chapter funnier than chapter 8's final joke? My favorite joke was the pet name one. And I had to add the 'Are we there, yet?', it's such a classic, its like why not put it in a traveling story? I repeat I don't care if you review or not. If you do, I thank you. If you don't, that's prefectly fine, I don't care *stifles a tear*. Who needs you anyways. Any who, I won't update 'til the weekend. I still recommend for you to sign up for the Story Alert. Very helpful. 'Til five more days. Ugh! That'll take forever. *annoyed* See ya. DX**


	10. Aw, Man!

**Hello, my fellow readers. I'm truly, deeply sorry that I didn't updated last week. I had yet another writer's block and I had a bunch of homework. Education comes first. Anyways, This chapter is a little shorter than the others but probably I might have the next chapter ready before the weekend is over. You know, hopefully. Oh and at the end there's an announcement that I think you'll like to hear. Of course, you have to read the story. Well, not so much but still. On with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Rick Riordan? Do you really think I own Percy and the other characters? If you do, then you're dead wrong. I do inform you that I actually do own Teresa and Jason. *sniffles* :[**

**Aw, Man!**

Eleven hours later and we arrive in New York. It actually went pretty fast. That might be because I slept somewhere along the way. Anyways, we were about less than five miles off Manhattan and the camp. The only thing we had to do is discuss on what we're going to do next.

"OK, going straight to camp." ordered Percy.

"Hey, smart one, where are we going to leave the car. We can't just leave it on the side of the road." I pointed out.

"True, I guess we can leave it with my parents." Percy suggested.

"Fine. As long as the car is safe." I said reluctantly.

"Why is the car so important to you? You know what I don't want to know." Percy changed his mind in the last second.

"Yeah. You better change your mind." I muttered under my breath.

Minutes later, we arrive at Percy's parents' place. As Percy and Annabeth went to ring the doorbell, Jason tailed them while Maverick and I were by the car. I was trying to open the trunk in order to get our belongings. By the time we closed the trunk and headed towards them, a beautiful middle-aged woman opened the door. Percy gave her a hug and preceded inside. Annabeth did the same and as for the rest of us, we just said hi and went inside awkwardly. We followed Percy to the living room, when he started to explain why we were here for.

"Mom, we just want to ask if we can leave something here." Percy told his mom.

"You could be any more disrespectful?" I muttered, looking at my feet. "No, 'Hi, mom. How you've been?'" I argued to myself, still watching my feet. When I looked up everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Percy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Percy's mom.

"Sure." he answered and they both went to the kitchen.

I went to sit on the living room couch. Maverick sat on the other (but smaller) couch and stated to fiddle with the things on the coffee table. Annabeth... only the gods know. When I finally started to look for her (five minutes later) she was on her way to the kitchen. As minutes went by, I, all of a sudden, had a tingling sensation again. What surprised me was that my instincts told to look for the "source". But I already knew where to look: in the kitchen. Percy and Annabeth were talking and at some point Percy's mom had left.

At that moment, Annabeth looked at me like trying to ask me: I went too far, didn't I? I nodded and she turned to face Percy. His face was full of hurt and my guess is she apologized; I don't know because when I looked at Annabeth the tingling sensation had disappeared. Now, it was beginning anew. At first, I was searching for the direction it came from, It was hard to find. I noticed that Maverick stop fiddling with the objects on the table and was looking at me; almost asking me: What are you looking for?

Then I was stuck on one direction. "Percy?" I had to call out. He and Annabeth left the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Yeah? What is it?" he responds.

"Which direction is camp?"

"Southeast. Why?" he questions.

"Oh, no. We need to get there now." I stated with urgency deep in my voice.

"Why? What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"It's hard to explain. Somewhere in that direction," I pointed to the southeast, in the supposed direction of camp. "There's a unjust happening."

"Yeah, but my mom said that we can't leave the car. Well, not until Paul gets home. So, we have to take the car with us." Percy said with caution.

"Ugh! Fine, let's go." I reluctantly said.

We reached camp in no time. But things were like had said back at Percy's place. The unjust that I mentioned were series of battles going on around the camp's broad line. Every monster from hell-hounds to the chimera to two maybe three drakon were here at Half-Blood Hill.

The only thing going through my mind was Aw, man! We were in big trouble.

**Ooo, Is that a cliffhanger? I think it is. Anyways, anouncements time. I'm going to write another story _when_ I finish this story. Why am I telling you this? Simple, because I suck at coming up with names out of thin air. So, if you want to be part of my following story, send me a Private Message. But there's a catch though, you have to be a reviewer. Just tell me if this chapter needs improving, that way in the following story, I can make it even better than this story. Your choice, is it worth it? We'll find out. 'Til next time. Hopefully not next week. :)**


	11. The Fighting Begins

**Hello, fellow readers. I finally finished chapter 11, which reminds me, I have a couple of annoucements. First, I think I have some sort of ADD. Why, you may ask? 'Cause the entire time I was trying to write this I focusing on a future chapter (hint: it is not chapter 12). So, I have a thoery that if you, the reader, review the story then I will be more encouraged to write more. So, let's give it a try, shall we? In other news, guess what today is? That's right, today is Percy's birthday (how old is he? 17? I don't know). Rememeber I said that I'll update on a special ****occasion? 'Memeber? You 'memeber. Anywho, today is one of those days. As I draw this A/N to a close, I would like to say "Happy Birthday, Percy!" and sing him happy birthday, but unfortuntly my computer is tone-deaf. So...on with the story. **

******Disclaimer: Really? Do I really have explain to you that I'm not Rick? If you knew already, good for you. Here's your happy face. :) If you didn't, *sigh* I'm not. End of story. **

**The Fighting Begins**

"Blast it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked around the situation. Alright good, not many dead warriors. Mostly they were injured but yeah better injured than dead, right? So, we arrived just in time for the battle. "Ugh. Okay, here's the plan." I turn to face them all. "Wait a second. Where's Jason?" We looked around but we couldn't find him anywhere. "Oh, well. We'll find him after we're finished here." I said. I turn to face them again "Okay, the plan. Uh...Percy, you take Maverick to the safety of camp. And bring me a sword. Preferably one that isn't of a fallen warrior." I ordered him. He nodded but before they left, Maverick had to to say something.

"But, Teresa. I want to help too." he plead.

"I'm sorry, Maverick. I promised your mom that I will bring you here safely and I'll like it if it stayed like that." I told him as we walk to the side to where no one can hear us talking.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that next time you get a quest or there's a fight you'll let me help you." he demanded out of me.

"Alright, I promise I will." I told him with a big smile on my face. With that said Percy and Maverick went to the safety of camp.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asks.

"Can I use your dagger?" I ask in return.

"It's a knife." Annabeth 'corrected' me.

"You told me it was a dagger!" I exclaimed. I sighed letting the anger flow out of me. "Anyways, you're with me. Gather everyone to safety while I fight the monsters, got it?" I ordered.

"Yeah, OK." and with that we head for the forest.

After we were a few meters away from the car, I had to look back. What I saw torn me to pieces. A dracaenae was near the car, close enough to scratch it. A shriek, like fingernails to a chalkboard, confirmed one of my worst fears. Anger filled my entire being.

Instantly, a dracaenae came to us and attack but without any hesitation, I killed it. Upon our right were a group of archers surrounded by half a dozen dracaenaes. Which I bet they were mostly children of Apollo. Just when I was going to jump in to help, Percy came running up to us holding an extra sword.

"Here's your sword you asked for." he said in between breaths.

"Where's Maverick?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's at the Big House. What do you want me to do next?" Percy said more easily now.

"Alright, first take on the chimera. After you're finished, I want you to fight the aethiopian drakon. Don't worry about the Lydian one, it's going to be handled. Got it?" I instructed.

"How am I suppose to fight the drakon by myself?" Percy remarked.

"Don't worry, I got this." I assured him.

And with that, Percy turned to find the chimera and I turned my attention back to the surrounded archers. Their situation was worse now, they were back-to-back (not literally but you get my point, don't you?). My anger came back to me, filling me with energy. I stare in their direction for a minute before I knew exactly what to do.

In a split second, I threw the knife to the farthest dracaenae making it all dusty-like. The other five dracaenaes' stopped where they were,scared to be the net one to die. They didn't know the attack just came from. They assumed that it came from one of the Apollo kids. Slow and steadily, I walked towards them. When one of the Apollo kid caught sight of me, he was scared-er than the dracaenaes' were of them.

"Hey, serpent faces'! Over here!" I called out. Their necks snapped in my direction in a blink of an eye. But their numbers didn't intimidate me.

They took a minute to formulate a strategy. When suddenly, two of them raced towards me making me stop my progress. The dracaenaes were going around me to hit my left and right flanks. When they were at striking distance, L lashed out leaving raining dust in their place. The last three look at each other in suprise.

Cautiously this time, two more dracaenae came at me leaving one to guard the six Apollo kids. One of the two of the two dracaenae that were coming towards me started her attack while the other... I don't know exactly what she was doing , too busy fighting.

As easily as I took the first two I coulda do the same with this one, but instead I was toying with her. Then I decided I needed to get back on track and kill it. Soon after it, I heard fighting behind me. Apparently the other dracaenae was going to get me from behind me. But since Annabeth was hidden, she got her before she could get to me.

I turned to the group and found that the knife I threw was next to the group. Out numbered, the dracaenae attempted to escape. Yet again, attempted; I yelled out to the kid to get the knife, he did so and thew it after her. We have destroyed all the dracaenaes, for now.

Annabeth and I walk up to them and introduce each other (well, the Apollo kids and me of course).

"Not to boss people, but I'm taking charge." I told them.

"Yeah, under whose consent?" asked Will Solace, head counselor of Apollo.

"Percy and I did." Annabeth defended me.

"Okay, what's our job then?"

"I want you to go help Percy fight the aethiopian drakon. If he's not there, wait for him, okay?" I instructed.

"Yup, got it." and they went off to find Percy and help him.

As Annabeth and I started to move on to other group that need our help, Percy runs past us followed by the chimera spewing fire after him.

"Percy! Stop horsin' around!" I yelled at him as he got behind a boulder.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back.

"So, you're always horsin' around? It must be hard to stop.!" I counted but he didn't hear because he went to fight it off in the distance.

Just ahead of us was a Laistrygonian giant. Yeah, them again. Though the people that were fighting them were fighting fiercely. The assumption I could come up with is that they were children of Ares. My job for this one was to kill these uglies from behind.

With anger still high, I went off. When I was behind him, I stabbed him right behind the knee causing him fall. Afterwards, I wasn't really need because...well him was mobbed 'till he turned to dust.

And I thought I was aggressive. I said to myself.

"Hey, you!" called out one of them. I turned wondering if it was me they were talking to. "We had things under control." Apparently I was.

"Whoa, watch it, Clarisse." Annabeth warned her.

"Yeah, watch it Clarisse la Rue." I said, not making things better.

"What did you say, punk?" we were now at a stare-off.

"Clarisse, she in charged. And I suggest you not make her madder." Annabeth warned again before I could say something.

"I don't take orders other than myself." she countered.

"Look, all your orders are for you to take on the Lydian Drakon and you take it from there. Got it?" I actually ordered her.

"Fine. Just get out of my way." she said and walk away. Trying to calm myself down, I noticed movement in the trees around us. Suddenly, a group came out; they had familiar faces. Of course, they were the hunters.

"Hey! What bring you here?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Lady Artemis told us to come and help. I assume she's in command?"

"Yup, I am. Oh, here, Annabeth here's your knife back. I have a feeling your going to need it." I said, giving back her weapon.

"Why? What are we fighting next?" she questions.

"You, Thalia, the four of the hunters and me are going to face a dozen hell-hounds."

"What about the rest of the hunters?" Thalia asked.

"They're going to be with Clarisse. She fighting Lydian Drakon. They should only take orders from her and no one else, got it?" I commanded.

"Yeah, we got it." they said.

"Alright, let's get going." I finally concluded. When Thalia pick her four other hunter who would join us, we headed northeast until we started to hear growling around us. All that was left to do was wait for them to attack.

**Ahh...This took forever. So what ya think? Rememeber I need to test this thoery. I also want to remind you that if you want to be part of my story review and give me a private message. I hope you all had fun on Percy's birthday, I sure did. *not really* Sort of. Chapter 12 will be longer so it'll take more time to write. Story Alert is the best. Click on it if you want to keep up. Always works. 'Till next time. :)**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey, everybody! I know I said I was going to update the past week or so, but unfortunately I had homework for some of my classes and well, schoolwork comes first. Then on tueday, when 'The Lost Hero' came out, I've been busting my mind off doing my writing (which now I can write, now that school re-started agian. How is that possible? Anyways..), and reading the book. But I have good news too, just before the final paragraghs of this chapter, I began to write chapter 13 and I have a feeling that I'll finish quickly. IF I don't undated at least two weeks after this one, I promise to give a special treat when I post chapter 13. And lastly, I got to say this _was_ the longest chapter yet, hence I'm not in Hades. Now you can read and review. Enjoy. :)**

**Warning: None of the Percy Jackson characters were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, who knows what would have happened in this chapter. (I will, but still...)**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

As we waited for the attack, the growling we've been hearing stopped. Something odd was happening and we didn't know what. When out of nowhere, chuckling replaced the growling. "Whose there?" I called out.

"Now, now, Teresa." a figure started to come out of the bushes. "It's just me."

This person was a guy about 5'5". He had short brown hair and what seemed like a mole on his upper right side of his head. He was wearing a powdered blue football jersey, I won't say any more 'cause I have a feeling that you'll ravel all over me. I immediately recognized who this person was.

"What...? How did you find me?" I asked.

"Wait, you know him?" Annabeth asks me.

"Yes, he's my brother. Need I ask again?" I restated.

My 'brother' hesitated, trying to look for the proper words to say. "I just wanted to tell you that mother is really disappointed in you. You let her down, Teresa."

"I told mom that I'll return by the end of summer. Mom understood that." I remarked.

"She's still upset that you left."

"Tell her that I swear upon the River Styx that I'll be back at the end of summer." I heard Annabeth and Thalia wince, thunder off in the distance.

"Teresa, are you sure about that?" Annabeth asks me.

"Of course, I am." I replied.

"Alright, I'll tell her. I'll be seeing you." and with that he disappeared into the bushed again.

"That's not creepy at all." I muttered to myself.

"That was odd. How could your brother find you here? In this exact location?" Annabeth questions.

"Cause he wasn't my brother. Stay here, I have to take care of something." I instructed. I turned and was about to leave when Annabeth called me back.

"Whoa, What do you mean 'he wasn't your brother'? You told us he was."

"I'll explain later, just stay put. Don't let your guard down!" I said as I left to the direction we came from.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was still a bit baffled after Teresa left but I racked my head to the task at hand. After a few seconds Teresa is gone, the growling resumes. We prepared ourselves for the imminent attack, but nothing happens. Just off my left, I hear something isn't growling but a yelp. This yelp was not any ordinary yelp, this was blood-red, pain-filled yelp. It even made me wince. As it suddenly filled the air, it stopped and was replaced by a dog whimper.

After that, there was a growl followed by an instant yelp followed by two more yelps. After the third yelp was a howl so loud it would have burst my ear drums. Then there was complete and utter silence. That is before five hell-hounds attacked us.

"Two people on each hound!" I ordered. The hunters did as instructed and paired off, taking on one hell-hound together. Each pair had to shoot four volleys of arrows before the hell-hounds disintegrated Soon after, we had them out-numbered. I had to think fast if I wanted to live. "Let's finish this thing now. Three to one!" I reordered.

"No! two to one! Keep it that way!" someone yelled from the trees around us. I listened to the familiar voice and ordered the hunters to stand down when they defeated their hell-hound. We were down to two hell-hounds by now, when the voice spoke again.

"Annabeth! Behind you!"

I turned around quickly just to find a sixth hell-hound racing towards me. As it pounced for me,  
I quickly took out my knife and made sure that it would kill him. Milliseconds later, I closed my eyes, waiting to be killed.

As seconds went by, I reopened my eyes. I was stunned that I'm still okay. In front of me, lay a pile of of golden dust. I looked around me finding that that six hell-hounds were defeated and a tired team.

_We're taking on twelve hell-hounds_. I remembered Teresa saying.

"Don't let your guard down! We're missing six more!" I ordered.

At that moment, a rustle came from the bushes in front of us.

"Come out, you coward!" I teased the noise-maker.

Then a figure was starting the appear out of the bushes. This was not a figure of a dog-like creature but of a person. As this mysterious person came to view, I was not prepared for who this was.

"Blasted bush." the person said to the bush once she was free. She finally turns around and I see it is Teresa coming towards us."You guys were awesome."

"Where were you?" I interrogate.

"I told you, I had to take care of something."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Nothing to worry about now. Come on, let's get going." She said as she headed for the camp's entrance.

"Wait, you said that we were going to fight twelve hell-hounds."

"What about it?" She asks, not seeing my point.

"Well if you can't count, we only fought six."

"Oh, yeah! Come on, I handled that." She resumed walking but I grabbed her shoulder in a order to stop her. I look at her straight in the eye and she let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. You heard those weird noises, right? Well, that was my work."

"So your saying that you took out six of them?"

She stopped to think about it, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright then." And with that, we followed Teresa.

Teresa P.O.V

"So when we reach there, we are not to help anyone. You are to stay on the side-lines, okay?" I instructed.

"Why? I mean why shouldn't we help them? Wouldn't that help finish the fighting?" Asked one of the hunters that I still didn't know her name.

"It would but if you interfere, I'll feel obligated to help the other side. And honestly I don't want to." I explained. As I scanned for any more questions, I got a glimpse of Annabeth staring at me oddly. "What?" I asked her.

"You just reminded me of someone, I just don't know who."

"Well, when you do, please tell me." I turned to continue walking but I started to zone out.

I began to see a giant of about 15 meters (15 feet) tall person walking though New York city and coming closer to a forest. As if a live satellite feed, it zoomed out to a point where I could see the camp. I knew that this giant was bad business. He had an old standard clock around his waist, as if it was a belt, a brown semi-well trimmed beard, eyes so dreadful it seemed that if you stared at them too long that will be the last thing you'll ever see. He wore a weird looking shirt; his shirt had different little clock on the top half while it the bottom half were people, some standing living a happy life and others, well dropping dead.

When I took a look behind this person, I some people laying (some flat on their backs, others flat on their faces) on the floor as if dead. For a guy like him to be coming to camp meant something real serious. I, honestly, started to panic.

_How are we ever going to beat this guy?_ I thought quickly. I needed to find a solution now or we're all going to die. The most stressing part is that I had no plan for this guy. No way to stop him, no way to 'kill' him.

"Oh my gods. I sent them to their deaths. I gotta warn them." I said out loud. I ran though the forest as fast as I could until I reached the edge of the two fights. I continued until I was in front of the camp's entrance.

"Percy! Clarisse!" I called out. They both looked back and I made a signal for them to come.

"What do you want, twerp?" Clarisse said upon reaching me.

"What's the matter, Teresa?" Percy inserted.

"We have to retreat."

"Why the Hades would we do that?" Clarisse asked.

"Let's just say something big is coming."

"I'm not backing out, newbie." Clarisse said as she put her finger om my chest.

"Yeah, Teresa, me either." Percy agreed.

I groaned trying to come up with a plan. "Fine," I stared at the Lydian Drakon for a second, "Clarisse, have your archers shoot at it's mouth, your other warriors fighting cautiously in front of it, and have one of you go up on it's back with five swords and stab it in it's five weak points." I instructed. She gave an evil glare and without a word, she left.

The Aethiopian Drakon was a little bit more difficult; it took me about thirty seconds for a full battle plan.

Annabeth's P.O.V

After Teresa left running, we all looked at each other, wondering what had just happened. It didn't took long for us to run after her. When we reached the outskirts of the fighting, I saw Percy nodding his head to Teresa and ran off to fight again.

Teresa, on the other hand, turned to face the nearest tree and started to hit her head against it. Then, she punched and kicked it until she finally gave up and sat at it's base.

I went over to her to make sure she was fine.

"Hey Teresa, are you alright?" I asked when I reached her.

"No! We're about to die and they won't listen to reason!" she replied with desperation in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Never-mind." she said, rested her head on her knees. After seconds of awkward silence, cheering came from Clarisse's team.

Teresa immediately looked up and stood. Clarisse and her team were about to enter Percy's fight that is when Teresa yelled out to her to stand down. Clarisse gave her an ugly look but she did what Teresa told her. She didn't need to be convinced, probably because of that feud Percy and Clarisse have.

Seconds later, Percy's team came out victorious. Everybody cheered and started to head for camp but Teresa was in the way.

With a big whistle, she had the everyone.

"Everybody! I know you guys want to go to your cabins and rest, but I'm afraid this battle is not over. I don't know exactly who or what it is, I just know that in that direction," Teresa points in the northeast direction, "something big is coming. I would like to talk to all the councilors so we can device a plan for it. Everyone else, prepare for battle." Teresa began to turn around to talk to someone behind her, when gasps came from everyone even me.

Teresa's P.O.V

When everyone became dangerously silent, I looked around worriedly. Everyone was staring at something above my head my head. When I looked up, I saw a golden balance shimmering into disappearance.

_Did I just get claimed?_ I began to wonder, but I figured that there were more important matters to take care of. I knew I had to track whatever this is, and decided to use the sky to my advantage.

I went in search of Percy, when out of nowhere, a girl of about a meter and a half tall with black hair tackled me with a huge bear hug. I became stiff in her grip and managed to say, "Uh, no touchy."

When she finally let me go, she began to speak, "Sorry. I'm Kimberly Manansala, but you can call me Kim. I'm cabin councilor of Nemesis." she said as she sticks out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi? Why did you hug me?" I asked, shaking her hand formally.

"Cause, you're my half sister."

"Oh...I see. I still don't like hugs, just to let you know. I need to find Percy, why don't you go with the rest of councilors." I told her and she went off happily; I went off to continue looking for Percy.

"Hey Percy, I need two of the best Pegasus riders there is at camp." I told Percy once I found him.

"Yeah, you got it." Percy then went off in search of them. After he came back, all the councilors had encircled me; there was just over 15 people in total.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Apollo cabin reporting for duty" said Will.

"Athena cabin, reporting " said Annabeth.

"Poseidon, awaiting orders" Percy said.

"Nemesis, reporting." saluted Kim.

"Nike, present." said a guy name Nicolas.

This continued until all cabins had check in. Which I didn't understand this concept; I'm new here, how was I to know all the cabins here at camp.

"Alright, as I said, there's something big coming here; so I want Hephaestus cabin to plant landmines all around that direction. Athena, Poseidon, Ares and Artemis will come up with series of battle plans while Nemesis will try and balance things out. For everyone else either help gather arrows or get the little rest you can. Let's get going then." I concluded and they went to do what I assigned them.

Percy, before he went he brought me those two people I asked for. "Teresa, this is Lillian Bank-hart, from Aphrodite cabin, and Phillip Bennett from Apollo cabin."

"But everyone calls me Phil." said the Apollo kid as he gave glare at Percy. He obviously didn't like to be called by his full name.

"Thanks, Percy." I said, waiting until he was out of ear shot. "Hey, nice to meet you guys. The reason I asked for you two, is cause I want you to do some recon work."

"Recon on what?" questioned Phil.

"That's just it. I'll tell you if it stays between us until I know who the Hades he is, deal?"

Phil and Lillian shared an awkward glance. "Uh, deal." they said in agreement.

"Al-rightly then. Like I said earlier, something big is coming, what I didn't mention was that the 'thing' is a person, a 'person' that seems like a god." I said using air quotes for thing and person. We began to head for the camp entrance, but halted once they heard 'god' in the sentence. They continued once they noticed that I wasn't going to wait for them.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Lillian.

"I want you to go on Pegasus to keep an eye 'it', and if you know who he is." I answered her.  
We were half way down the hill by now, I turned and awaited for their response. They shared another awkward glance and nodded to each other.

"We'll do it." they in unison.

"Cool, call me if anything is up, okay?"

"Will do." they said and ran off to the stables.

I watched them ran, when a sudden realization came to me. I ran back up the hill I just came down from and called out, "Annabeth, I need to talk to you."

She turned with a face full of concern and went towards me. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"I think I know why Percy was acting like he was that day." I said in between breaths.

"Really? Why?" she said a bit excited.

"Okay, picture this. Days before we called camp and I knew of my true self, Percy had a dream; a montage of just me [which is beyond my understanding]. And in the background a voice is heard, most likely my mother, telling him that he has to protect me and has to do everything I ask of him, and of course is told to go alone or 'else'. Making him concern/frighten when you wanted to tag along." I explained, gasping; just realizing I said this without stopping to breath.

"I don't know about that, Teresa." Annabeth said, thought in voice.

"Well, you're about to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy coming. We'll see whose right." I clasped my hand on her shoulder as I start to head back to camp.

As I went inside the camp, I noticed a raging camp-fire. I walked towards it, but the closer I got the more colorful it got. Everything from black to white. After staring at for a second, I realized it was like one of those mode rings.

Black for hatred, red for anger, blue for depression and green for gracious.

I sat at the base, thinking of possible solutions on how to win this battle, who the heck was this person, and the one that was currently ringing in my head, why had my mother claimed me right there and then? I was surrounded in thought that I was spooked when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"You have conflicting problems inside you." said a twelve year-old girl that was apparently tending to the flame. Oddly enough I knew who this was.

"Lady Hestia." I shot up in surprise. I was not expecting that.

"Sit down, sit down." she said ever so calmly. I sat back down starting to wonder again. "Iapetus." Hestia said randomly but focusing on the flame.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused on her randomness.

"The guy you're trying to figure out; his name is Iapetus, the titan of mortal life span." she explained.

"That makes sense now. No wonder I had a feeling that we might die, he can end our lives when ever he wanted to. How did you know I was thinking about that?" I question.

"First, how can I not? Second, he's over there coming here and finally the hint of gray and came across the flame."

"Why gray? What does gray mean?" _Why an I asking these dumb questions?_ I immediately thought once the words were out of my mouth.

"The color gray signifies thought..."

"So in other words, gray is the color of Athena. So you put one and one together, and helped me the trouble of figuring out who he was. Thank you, Lady Hestia." I was going to get up and bow to her for gratitude but she spoke before I got the chance.

"Your welcome, but I'm afraid I can't help anymore than that."

"Trust me, That's all I needed at the moment. Well, now, I need to defeat him without getting anyone killed." I thought out loud. I began to come up with strategies, when I knew my plan. A revelation drew upon me: There is going to be death.

**Hey, lookie here, a cliffy. Or is it? Again, I'm sorry I didn't updated earlier. Aside the homework, I had writer's block which is still strange to me that once I got back to school, I get relieved of this cured writer's block. In the meantime, I'm going to catch up in my reading (like I mentioned in the beginning), so for all of you who have the new book, happy readings. For those who don't have the book and are just reading this 'cause you going to get soon, I'll update that way if you still don't have the book you are entertained with a fanfiction like this one. Remember my promise, if I don't update in two weeks you'll get a special treat. Don't forget to review now, you hear? 'Til next folks. :)**


	13. I Take the Fall

**Greetings, my fellow readers. I can't believe it took this long to update, but I got so distracted along with me being wee bit lazy. Then once I finished this chapter I went ahead and did that surprise I promised. Today, you'll all get see the surprise. But first, chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: Come on, really? If I own the Percy Jackson series, this would have been a book. Probably.**

**I Take the Fall**

As I headed back to the preparation grounds and soon to be battle field, Maverick caught sight of me.

"Teresa!" he yelled as he ran towards me to give me a bear hug.

"Hey , Maverick. Is everything alright?" I asked, pulling apart from the fierce hug.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted you to promise me something else."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Promise you won't died on me." he said with pleading eyes. For the first time, I noticed that his eyes were a mixture of blue and green.

I couldn't help but wince. "I don't know about that, Maverick. No one can cheat death, not even me. It's bound to happen at one point." I explained. "If it's my time, then its my time. I'm not going to fight that."

Maverick's eyes changed from pleading to something I haven't seen him before, anger. Once I finished talking he began to shake his head negatively. "No, why didn't you just lie."

"Cause if I lied and died, you'd would only remember me as a liar. I don't want that, Maverick." I said, trying to resolve this terrible conflict.

He slowly started to back away, shaking his head fiercely. Then he said the most gut-wrenching words that have ever been said to me, "I hate you!" he yelled angrily, throwing something at the floor and stomped on it. He turned away and angrily went back to where he came from.

As I watched him storm off, I finally noticed what he had thrown at the floor. It was a piece of paper folded six different ways. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment then at the top of the hill in front of me. Apparently, Percy and Annabeth were still talking, but now they were looking at me worriedly. I put the folded paper in my pocket, determined to look at it later, and started up the hill.

I was almost at the top of the hill, when Phil approached me form behind.

"Hey, Phil. Where's Lillian?" I asked him.

"She still keeping an eye on that thing." he said in between breaths.

"That 'thing' is Iapetus." I informed him.

"Really? Well, he stopped about ten miles away. I don't know why, that's why Lillian stayed."

"Thank you, Phil. I was just about to tell everyone about that 'it'. Go back to Lillian, I don't want anyone getting hurt," I ordered him and he went back to the sky.

I took one last shaky breath before arriving at the top. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

I waited until everyone stopped what they were doing and were listening. " I have new information that I think you should know. That 'thing' I mention earlier, happens to be Iapetus; he is coming for reason unknown, but he has stopped ten miles away. Again, I don't know why but I have two scouts keeping an eye on him." I turned to the strategic team, "So, now that you know what we're fighting, can you come with a well-balanced battle plan?"

They all turned at Annabeth and she nodded confidently, "You bet we can."

"Awesome; everyone else continue preparing." I concluded, feeling a little depressed that I couldn't tell them more. I stared at ground around my feet, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Annabeth, "We heard what happened down there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, "I just need some time to think. I'll check on those plans soon." They let me leave with out a fight and I headed back to the campfire, which had turned back how it was before I left. I sat back down on the base and took out the folded paper.

The paper was a lined-loose leaf folded in two columns and had three rows creating six boxes. In each box was a question; all but one were answered, and I had the need to answered. I finally took out a pen and wrote my response.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Once Teresa gave us the task of doing the battle plans, I got swamped. i thought of every scenario that could possibly happen, but had to be an end. Right before I was about to go get Teresa and give up (which I could never stand doing), she appeared next to me.

"Oh good, you're here." I sighed with relief.

"Before I do that, I have to ask a few things." she said.

"Sure, anything."

"Aren't some these trees really nymphs?" She asked as if it's a theory rather than a fact.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And did they help out in the Titan war?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Well, I just have a weird feeling but I can't put my finger on it. Second, I've been wondering since we arrived here, where the Hades is Jason?" she asked with so much confusion.

Thinking back, I haven't seen any satyrs today. "I don't know actually. You haven't seen him since we got here?"

"No, this seriously doesn't feel right. Anyways, let's see those plans, shall we?" she said with a big smile.

*Minutes Later*

Teresa went through five perfect battle plans and had rejected them. By each plan she went through, the more angrier and frustrated she became. After the tenth plan, Teresa became very still, just like she did in the forest. Then, all I could tell was, that every ounce of anger she been holding in came out in a flash.

"Oh, gods! They're testing us! It's a blasted test! How can I be so stupid! she yelled, hitting myself with her hand. Teresa then walked away a few feet and began to pace back and forth muttering, "They're testing us. It's a test." over and over again.

"Teresa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's a test, that what's wrong." she stared off into space again and quickly said, "I know what we have to do. Is there a child of Hades here?"

"Here, right now, no. but Nico should be back by now." I replied.

"Dang! I hope this works then. All right, it's so simple that it might offend people; everyone shall fight him so he can be distracted and I'll deliver the final blow." she paused waiting for our reaction.

"Why do you have to 'deliver the final blow'?" asked Clarisse.

"Cause I know his weak spot, you would only stab wherever dissolving the whole surprise attack."

_Good point_, I thought.

"Anyways, when he's about to fall I'll yell 'timber' and that's when you all head for cover." She continued. We all nodded in agreement when we heard large wings flapping. We turned find two pegasi with Phil and Lillian.

"Whoa there guy. What's wrong?" Percy asked the pegasi. As Percy continued talking with them, Phil and Lillian came up to Teresa, whispered something in her ear. Teresa's eyes began to widen but quickly changed her expression.

"Okay guy, go get ready." she ordered them, "He's coming." Teresa and Percy said in unison. "Remember, distract him while I get from behind. All right, battle positions everyone!" and we all went to inform everybody else.

Teresa's P.O.V 

When I saw Phil and Lillian coming back, my heart rate increased. That was until they told me that Iapetus was coming, I felt that my heart would escape my body by going through my chest.

So I did the only thing I knew to help relax me, taking deep breaths. I am really nervous but scared at the same time; however, I had to do this for the good of the camp, so Maverick can be safe.

After five minutes of this tactic going in vain, I ran into the forest (leaving Percy and Annabeth in charge) waiting 'til he was close enough. Soon, he was right next me. As he continued walking towards camp, I climbed his clothes and was going all the way up to his head/neck area. I was half way up, when I heard explosions of the land-mines I sent the Hephaestus cabin to plant. After twenty consecutive explosions, Iapetus didn't have a single scratch, burnt edged-pants, not even scorch marks.

Realizing that I was distracted and wasting time, I continued climbing. Ten minutes of intense climbing and I was just below his left shoulder blade, which at the same time the battle around the camp's entrance began. More encouraged to defeat Iapetus, I quickly reached his left shoulder and took out the two weapons I had.

_Wait, that's strange. I only had one_. I thought once i discovered when I had one weapon in each hand. I originally came up with a javelin in hand, but now I had four-foot long celestial bronze double-edged sword in my left hand. I started to look where I can put this marvelous sword; but when I looked down at my chest, I had a sleek black leather strap going across my chest and was connected to a sheath on my back.

_Oh, that's perfect_. I sheathed the sword and got back to work. The javelin was about five, maybe six feet long, just as wide as Iapetus's neck was. I raised the javelin and pierced his skin, making sure it went all the way through while Iapetus screamed in pain. Once through, about a foot and a half was sticking out on my side; so I broke it with the sword. At the last second, I noticed Iapetus hand coming towards me and as a last attempt to defeat him I stabbed him upward towards the spine. I twisted the blade and he immediately started to crumble. But his had had caught me and threw me towards the ground. As I fell, I yelled out "timber" and then I finally blacked out.

Percy's P.O.V

When I the code word, I looked at Iapetus and noticed that he was going to fall.

"Everyone! Back away!" I ordered and everyone scattered. Thirty seconds later, Iapetus was flat on the floor and everyone began to mob him. But off to my left, I saw a dirt cloud had come out from the surface. The dust cleared and what used to be a semi-flat surface was instead a small crater. Annabeth and I went to investigate and saw Teresa there.

"Teresa?" I wondered as both Annabeth and I went down the crater. "How can she be intact? She should have splattered on contact with the earth."

"I don't know. Teresa, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Annabeth sort of screamed. Teresa coughed and opened her eyes to slits. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'. I'm going to tell Maverick." with that she left.

"Don't worry Teresa, you'll be okay." I comforted her. I looked over the crater's edge and saw Clarisse leading everyone and were now cutting him into pieces just like the gods had done to Cronus. In the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow-like thing and before I knew it, Nico stood there. "Hey Nico, you're back. We need your help here."

Nico kept looking at Teresa, but quickly noticed that I was watching him and nodded his head. "Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Send him to Tartarus in the Underworld. He has to go there." Teresa ordered before I could.

"Yeah that. Can you do that?" I asked him.

"Uh... Yeah, I can." he said distracted. He turned to Iapetus and back to me again, " Tell them they need to leave or they will be sucked in too." As he said it, I order everyone away.

As soon they were a good distance away, Nico opened a vortex on the ground below Iapetus and began to suck every piece of Iapetus in. The void for bigger with every piece but Nico was barely had strength to close it again.

"Come on Nico, help me get her to the infirmary." I told him.

"I don't think..." he stopped when I glared at him. "Okay, then."

We lifted her up and put her arms upon our shoulders, and took her to the infirmary.

I hope it's not too late. I thought.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I ran all through out the camp just to reach the Big House, where Percy supposedly took Maverick at. With the Big House in my sights now I ran even faster ans as soon as I opened the door I called out his name. No sound. Then I remembered he had stormed off when he talked to Teresa.

I started to to run through the various cabins, calling out his name. After a couple of minute, I ended up between Poseidon's cabin and Ares cabin.

"Maverick! I need to tell you something!" I called out.

"What is it?" he questions from behind me.

"It's Teresa, she's really hurt." I said walking towards him and leading him to the infirmary.

"Why should I care about Teresa? She would rather die and leave me alone than to promise that she won't." he complained.

"Maverick. I understand your pain, but dying is part of life. You can promise it but it'll only disappoint the person who you made the promise to. From what I can tell, Teresa cares about you. She cares so much ,. she would sacrifice herself for your safety." I explained.

"Pft. How can you possibly know that?"

"Cause it's the same way I feel about Percy." "I don't care, she deserves what she got. I hope she's happy." he said angrily, crossing his arms and turning his head to one side. We were about to leave the last wing of cabins when he said this.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you to do anything, I just wanted you to know. If you change you mind, we'll be in the infirmary." I finally said and ran to the group of people who were now entering camp grounds.

As I kept running, I saw two people carrying another. My first thought that it was Percy and another camper taking Teresa to the infirmary (which happened to be true). We met in the middle and I noticed that the third person was Nico.

"Hey Nico, do you think she's going to make it?" I asked him.

"If we're fast enough, yes, but right now I don't think so.

With that, we rushed to the infirmary and were instantly there. We put her on one of the beds and called for an Apollo kid, which happened to be Will. While Will tried to find any open wound, we were going to leave but Teresa called me back.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I told Percy and Nico. They nodded and left. "What's wrong, Teresa?"

"Will, leave me alone there's nothing you can do. Believe me." she told him and he left feeling a bit insulted, I'd bet. "Look, Annabeth, I know it's stupid to to kick out Will when he can probably save me. But me dying was part of the plan..."

"Wait, you knew you were going to die?" I interrupted her.

She exhaled deeply and said, "Yes, I just didn't mentioned any thing cause at least one person would've tried to talk me out of it. But that's not the point I called you, I called you because I wanted you to keep my promises that couldn't keep."

"Uh, sure. Well, it depends, what are the promises?" I questioned.

"One, that whenever you or Percy get a quest or if there's another battle you'll let him fight next to you." she awaited for my replied.

"Yeah, sure, we will. Anything else?"

"Yep, can you promise me you'll take good care of him? Like if he was your brother?"

"Of course, I will. Percy and I both. You dying will shatter his life."

"Yeah, I know. But it's was all I can do to keep him safe. As long as I know he's here safe and sound, it's a reward enough." We both stayed quiet for a while until she muttered something. "It was a test. Why would they be testing us?"

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked confused.

"That out there, Annabeth, was a test. It was a test. They don't believe in us, Annabeth."

"Who, Teresa? Who?" I was completely baffled. Is she talk about who I think she's talking about?

"I know you would have helped me if I lived but I'm not going to live long enough to see this through. Annabeth, you must find out why they did this." she said, ignoring my question entirely.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I said sincerely.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Of course, you do. You just want to admit it." she took a deep breath.

"I'm talking about the gods." she said, closing her eyes in the process. "The gods, Annabeth, the gods." and she finally closed her eyes for the last time.

I exhaled, not realizing that I was holding my breath, and sadly stood. "I promise I'll find out why they did this, Teresa" I promised and headed back to the door. When I looked passed the door, I saw everyone even Clarisse waiting; knowing what they secretly wanted to know, I shook my head and they all groaned and began to depart.

**Wow, sorry if the ending was a little boring. But I was listening to Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park and that was all I could do. Alright, now it's time for the surprise. But under one condition, for those who aren't signed up for Story Alert, sign up or you'll probably miss the surprise. For those who are already signed up, good job. But for everyone, please review. Your opinion and/or suggestions are important to me. So, with all my heart, pleae review. :) **

**'Till chapter 14. :)**


	14. He Did WHAT!

**Yay! Another chapter on the same day. Well, here's you surprise. I had this chapter since chapter 10. For some reason I had the need to write chapter 14 before chapters 11,12 and 13. At least it helps in giving a surprise to you guys. Before you guys go off reading the chapter, I'd like to thank KeybladeWarVeteran for his awesome character idea. That was a real good help. Now you can read.**

**Disclaimer: Come on. Only one person should get credit for the Percy Jackson Series and that goes to Rick Riordan.**

**He Did WHAT?**

Maverick's P.O.V.

As everyone were starting to leave to the infirmary, my heart started to sink. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. When I about to reached the infirmary, Annabeth was starting coming out and went to hug Percy. Tears were forming in her eyes and my heart sank even lower. Annabeth lifted her gaze away from Percy and noticed me coming closer.

"Maverick, wait!" yelled Annabeth as I ran passed them and into the infirmary.

The beds were all but empty (Teresa did a good job on not getting anyone injured or most importantly killed), except for one bed. The one Teresa's body laid. I ran over to her and sat in the chair next to her, beginning to cry. I lost one of my best friends and the last thing I told her was that I hated her. The worst part of all was that Annabeth told me that she got hurt and I said that she deserved it. Now, I just wish that I never told her that I hated her. This will forever haunt me until I can finally redeem myself.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence coming towards me. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. In one way or another Percy and Annabeth wanted to comfort me.

"I can't believe she's gone." I finally said.

"We're sorry, Maverick." Percy said. "At least your not alone. You still have us."

"Maverick, before she ..uh you know, she wanted me to promise her something." Annabeth told me.

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked, not daring to look at her.

"That when either Percy or I go on a quest, we'll take you with us. Also that we'll take care of you." This actually brought me up. Even now that Teresa was gone, she always thought about me. So, I'm going to return a favor by never letting anyone forget her.

"There's more," Annabeth continued, "we're going to her mom's place to tell her and give her Teresa's things. And you're coming along."

"OK." was the only thing I could say at that moment.

Just before we were about to leave, I noticed something in Teresa's hand. "Wait, what's that?" I said as I take out the object out of her hand. It was a folded paper. Once I finished unfolding it, it became very familiar. I stare at the paper when I finally remember the paper. It was the worksheet I was working on when I got here, and thew to the ground and stepped on when I got mad at her.

All the questions were answered, when I only answered five of them. The sixth and final question was answered. I read the last box.

Who do you care about the most? Maverick 'cause you meant a lot to me. I cared for you as if you were my brother. I am truly honored to have been you adopted sister. I will always be with you. I love you, little bro.

"Me, too." I said out loud.

"Come on Maverick. We got to get ready." Percy told me. I left the infirmary feeling less guilty.

Once we were outside, immediately there was a sharp bright light appearing in front of us.

"Avert your eyes!" Annabeth said for my sake really.

When I thought it was safe safe to open my eyes, I saw a guy around Percy's age standing in the place of the bright light used to be.

_Huh? How did he get there?_ I question myself.

"Uh...can we help you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I was sent here to congratulate you, the leader of the demigods." he said in a as-a-matter-in-fact kind of tone.

"OK, two things," Annabeth said, "first, the 'leader' was Teresa and she just died. Second, who are you?" she finally asks the question that was also ringing in my head.

"I am Cale. Son of Nike..." he started but Percy interrupted him.

"Wait, but you just appeared there like if you were a god. How is that possible?"

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus. You didn't let me finish, I am also son of Poseidon. I'm your half-brother, Perseus." Cale finished.

Percy's jaw just fell to the floor, his face full of surprise. After a few seconds of absolute shock, Percy recovered. "Your my what? My dad did what?" Percy half said, half screamed but still fully shock to the bone.

"Who sent you, again?" Annabeth asks with curiosity in her voice.

"The gods, who else?" he said in a obvious tone.

"Ahh...I see. Well, you just missed Teresa." Annabeth said, starting to walk away.

"Thank you, and I congratulate once you again on your victory." he said with the bright light reappearing behind him. By instinct, I covered my eyes and when I reopened them he was gone.

"He was my what?" Percy said, still a little shocked.

"Come on, guys. We have a few hours before the funeral starts." Annabeth said leading us to the cabins.

Reluctantly, I followed them and they told me me that I'll be staying in Hermes cabin until I get claimed. Gods know when.

Meanwhile, on Olympus

Cale's P.O.V

"My lords, the leader of the half-bloods was not present." I informed the council.

"Cale, what do you mean? What about Percy?" asked my father, Poseidon.

"Percy is fine, father. He was not the leader. A daughter of Nemesis was." I ensured him.

"What was this half-bloods name?" asked lord Zeus.

"Teresa. She died during the test."

"That's...unfortunate. I guess this draws the council to a close. Dismissed." Lord Zeus said and the council trickled away talking about the current news I just given.

Within minutes, the news spread like wild fire. I, then started to feel a confrontation approaching. From where and whom is still a mystery, but it's coming alright.

Maverick's P.O.V

A few hours later, we were at Teresa's funeral and was about to start.

"In honor of this fallen leader, we are not playing capture-the-flag today." announced the centaur named Chiron. Some people groaned at the news, but others sighed with relief. "And now her friends will like to say some final words." Chiron cued Annabeth, Percy, and me to go up and say our final goodbye to her.

"Annabeth and I haven't known Teresa for a long time compared to Maverick here. But within these three days of getting know her, we knew that she would and have been a good friend." Percy started.

"At first, Teresa and I didn't really get along like we were out in the battle field today; but with her fun and energetic attitude, and her persistence in solving our little 'feud', we managed to become friends." Annabeth continued.

"I met Teresa just about a week ago. That was enough time for me to get to know her. Teresa and I got along so well, that some of you would say or think that if you related. It pains me to be here, in her funeral, but I know that if it was me up there she'll be here. I am truly honored to have known her." I finished, tears starting to swell in my eyes.

Chiron passed the torch to Percy and was going to light the pyre so we can send her to the heavens, or at least that's what they said. As Percy went closer and closer, time slowed down for me. For what felt like minutes, Percy was there in seconds from igniting it.

When out of the crowd, a guy screamed out, "Percy! Stop!"

Percy stopped, trying to find who called out to him.

"What is it, Nico!" Percy yelled back to him.

Then something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. What I saw next filled me with sudden surprise.

**Yeah, I did that. I ended it with a cliffhanger. What made Maverick be so surprised? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Alright, now I'm just messing with you guys. Alright, it's that time of day where you click the 'review this chapter' and review. I'm a chapter or two from finishing this story and I really want to hear your opinions and suggestions. So, yeah please review. Anyways, 'till chapter 15**


	15. Aw, Hades!

**Whee, bonus! Good news everyone! I updated again, three times in one day. I had a every productive week. And it's the least I could do for not updating more. I little fair warning, it's a small chapter or a filler I guess. And to shadie16, is this fast enough? XD Anyways enjoy.**

**Aw, Hades!**

After I told Annabeth everything I needed to say, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. It didn't take long 'till everything stopped, for me. or so I thought.

I don't know how, but I wasn't in the camp's infirmary anymore. I was in a small wooden boat with several others; men, women, children, anything you can think of was here. Each one of them were either moaning, groaning, of whimpering. But one man, though, was in the back not moaning, groaning or whimpering. Instead he was pushing the boat to a dark gloomy, black soiled place. Off in the distance was some sort of black castle, but I really didn't care enough to analyze my surroundings.

I was sitting on the little boat's floor (crouched), chin resting upon my knees, arms wrapped around my legs, waiting for the boat to reach it's stop.

When we finally arrived on land, it was like we had entered a volcanic island. The sky look like a combination of red, black and a hint of gray. Ahead of us was a gate with three doors. Each door had a sign above it; two that said _Attendant on Duty _and the other that said _EZ Death_. By instinct, I took the EZ Death and in the moment I looked passed the doorway I saw Cerberus, the three-headed dog, overlooking the pathways. As much as I felt to freak out, I didn't; I was too depressed to do anything just everyone else here.

Even though the line was long, it moved at a decent rate. Despite that we're all in the Underworld and we were all depressed to do much, from time to time people began to talk to each other. They would ask questions like 'What was you're name? What did you do for a living?' and the most common sensed one, 'How did you die'? But after a while they get bored and went back to what they were doing, being depressed.

What felt like an hour (I don't know how much time passed but I didn't really care), I was able to clearly see the castle. It look like an ancient castle with polished black marble walls that could resemble evil shadows. As the line kept advancing, I was more and more drawn to the castle. I looked back at the tent ahead and estimated that I had about thirty minutes 'till it was my turn.

Without any reason, I turned back in the castle's direction but instead of the distant black castle I saw a gloomy throne room. In the throne room was a frustrated man rubbing his temples while a woman screamed at him.

"... You can't keep me here. I going to my mother's." yelled the woman.

"Fine, Persephone!" yelled back Hades, but she had already left.

Not long after Persephone left when another woman appeared. "Hades! I demand to know what you are doing!" she exclaimed.

"My job? Ruling the Underworld?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know very well what I mean. She wasn't suppose to die." she stated angrily.

"That wasn't my bidding, Nemesis. You will have to talk to the Fates about this one." he said awfully calm.

Once he had mentioned their name, they appeared right in front of them. "You called, Hades?" they said in unison.

"The girl was not suppose to die. Bring her back." Nemesis told them. Her eyes burned with rage; her mouth was reduced into a thin line; her eye brows twisted into a knot. She looked like a goddess you did not want to mess with.

"Whoa, there, Nemesis. Everyone knows that once a mortal enters the Underworld, they don't leave. Even I can't bring anyone back." he told her, only making her furious.

"I will get my way, Hades. And you'll be sorry you didn't listen." she said with murder deep in her voice.

That was when everything became blurry. The last thing I saw in the castle was that Hades began to argue with Nemesis. As my vision changed back to normal, I noticed I was next in line for judgement. I heard the mind numbing 'next' and as I was about to walk forward, the tent seemed to get farther and farther away. Then my vision changed again into absolute darkness with little white dots scattered everywhere. Finally, my sense of smell came back to as well and the first thing I smelled were flame fumes. The fumes had startled me so much, it made me shoot up only finding I was upon A pile of wood. Without thinking, I instantly jumped off and onto land.

Lying on solid ground, coughing, I heard somewhere off yell "Teresa!" and almost immediately I was tackled. When I finally re-cooperated long enough to see who tackled me. It was Maverick and tears were streaming out of his eyes. I put my arm around him in attempt to hug him back.

"Maverick." I sighed. "Good to see you, too." I said managing to get a chuckled out both of us.

"Come on, Maverick. We don't want her injured more than she probably is." Annabeth said. Maverick got up, and him and Annabeth helped me up. Once I could stand without falling or with any assistance, Maverick gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I didn't mean anything I said." he tried to say without crying.

"I know, Maverick. That's why I'm not mad or sad." I said returning his hug.

"I hate to interrupt this, but what happened, Teresa? What the last thing you remember?" asked Percy.

The question loomed over me, and with everyone's eyes on me, I knew that it'll be hard to explain what happened to everyone.

"Uh, can we tell guys somewhere more private?" I asked and we headed to what I suppose to be the Big House. All that's what left for me to do is tell them everything I remember.

**Whoo! Teresa came back to life. I know it was sort of lame but it came to me in a dream, this whole story and well, I'm following my dream. But if you think it could be improved tell me. "Till chapter 16 (and no, I'm updating again. I don't have it finished. I'm half way finished though. Did I mention It's been a very VERY productive week?) :) Bye.**


	16. The Threat

**I am sorry that I hadn't done this earlier, but I procrastinated way too long. So, lets cut to the chase, shall we? Here's chapter 16. Read and review, please. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, not counting Jason and Teresa then I own them. Anyway...**

**The Threat**

Alone in the room with now some of my closest friends, I told them everything from whole battle being a blasted test to what I heard/saw when I was in the Underworld. When I finished telling my story, no one said a word. We sat in silence for a minute, when I began to feel uncomfortable thinking "awkward!"

"Teresa, you told me that you dying was part of your plan. Was you coming back part of the plan too?" Annabeth asked me.

"No. I am very much confused as anyone here. What I still can't figure out is how was I able to come back?" I questioned. "Who would go to such extreme measures to bring 'me' back?" We all let the question sick in but everyone shrugged it off.

"We can agree that it want Hades, right?" Percy asked and we all nodded. "We'll figure out, it's going to take a while but will get it."

"Hey, Annabeth? Do you have my backpack?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." she said, starting to get up.

"Don't worry about it, I don't need it right now. I'm going for a walk..." I was saying before Percy interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I'll be fine. Have a little faith." I said as I opened the door and walked out. I stopped at the edge of the small porch and took a deep breath.

"I heard someone came back the Underworld, I had to see it to believe it." said a voice in the shadows. I turned, unfazed, and saw a woman standing in the direction of the voice.

"Hello, mother." I greeted, my voice showing no emotion. I was about turn and walk away when Nemesis came towards me.

"Look, Teresa, I know you have questions and your probably mad at me..." she began

"I'm not mad. I'm a little surprised that you'd go all that trouble just to bring me back. I never felt so loved like that."

"My dear, that wasn't me. But believe me, I would have. You are very special." she said, both of us beginning to walk.

"What do you mean, 'I'm very special'?" I question. She remained silent, letting the question haunt me. "I don't have ADHD and dyslexia, do I?"

"Yes, you do. It just different. Haven't you noticed when you stare at something way too long, the words start to move around?" I nodded my answer and she continued. "That's your dyslexia acting up. The only thing that separates you from everyone else here is that you have ADD instead of ADHD. But, when call to action or provoked, you could be the greatest warrior there is." she informed me.

I sighed, "Great, even in a place where everyone is the same, I'm still different." I complained.

"Not different, but unique. They'll all need you. Look at the battle today..." she tried to comfort me but I interrupted.

"Speaking of which, I know you guys were testing us. Why?" I asked making sure I showed plea and confusion in my face.

"Lord Zeus said something about seeing where the demigods loyalties stand. But that's not the point, the point is that if you weren't here, there would've been more casualties in the end. You managed to lead people with much experience while you have none that alone shows that you have a great talent. I chose you well." she said walking tall and proud.

"Chose me well for what?" I inquired.

"To give the special gift of for-thought planning and the gift to sense even the slightest imbalance. There hasn't been another like you since before the Trojan war; the last demigod I gave this gift he used it for his selfish needs. I believe that you'll put your selfish needs aside to help others like that younger demigod you befriended." she stated, maintaining her peaceful pace while I slowed down mine.

"Maverick." I said softly to myself, but it wasn't soft enough for which she spoke right after the name escaped my mouth.

"Yes, that boy, Maverick. You two have created such a great bond like no other, nothing can separate you two. Not even death."

"I don't understand, mother. Once died, you're separated." I pointed out.

"True, but you'll be together in memory." she told me, facing the moon and back towards me. "My time here is drawing to a close. But before I go, I like to give you this as an early sixteenth birthday present." she pulls out a four foot-long double-edged bronze sword, the same one I had in my hand when I was on Iapetus.

My mouth dropped to the floor as I take the sword. Eyeing the sword more closely, I saw that inscribed on the blade was the word _Armageddon_. I faced my mother once more and returned my gaze at the sword again.

"This is a special sword. This sword, although made of celestial bronze, it can strike down mortals. But only if it brought imbalance, if not then it goes right though them. That goes for demigods as well. I've been trying to give you this since you began your journey to camp. Except it didn't look like a sword." she tried to explain.

I looked into her eyes, knowing the answer. "My golf clubs."

She nodded a confirmation. "To which club it is, I don't know. That's something you need to figure out yourself." and with that, something told me to close my eyes and when I reopened them, she was gone.  
I sheathed my new sword, and using it's built-in strap, I slugged the strap over my head to place the sheathed sword behind my back and headed back to my friends.

Maverick's P.O.V

After Teresa left the room, I had an urge to follow her but I forced myself not to. We remained silent for a moment and stared at each other.

"Awkward!" yelled the girl, Kim and everyone looked at her and laughed.

When the laughed died, Percy spoke again. "Okay, seriously, we need to find out why our parents were testing us and how Teresa was able to come back from the Underworld."

"I think I know." said Annabeth with a face full of thought that you were able to see all the gears working. "When Teresa and I were helping Thalia fight off the hell-hounds, a guy who she claimed to be her 'brother' came out of the bushes. Teresa had a conversation with him which made her swear upon the river Styx."

"And what was that?" said a goth-like kid, Nico.

"That she'll go back home by the end of summer. After she said that the guy left. But what makes things strange is that I think it was Phobos"

We stayed quiet again. "Whose that?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Phobos is a minor god of fear and is the the son of Ares." explained Kim.

"Oh, like phobias, right?" I asked lamely. I never did get my answer for Jason entered the room.

"Hi, guys." he said as he sat down at Teresa's seat.

"And where have you been?" Annabeth interrogated him.

"I was told to report to Chiron the minute we've arrived here or I would've been in trouble." he explained, "What did I miss?" he asked gingerly.

No one said anything until I had an urge to mess with him. "Teresa died." I said ever so calmly, having everyone's eyes on me. He straighten himself and looked at the floor below his feet. "I'm sorry." he stated sadly.

After seeing Jason's reaction to the news I gave him, everyone was trying to fight off a slight grin.

"I should have stayed and help fight." he continued until we began to hear footsteps on the porch and the door swung open all creepy like, but no one entered.

We all exchanged glances when Teresa entered the room calmly as ever and looked at everyone in turn. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Aw, you guys are cruel!" yelled Jason and we broke out in laughter, which died down quickly.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" asked Teresa

"They told me you died." he explained.

"I did die, I just happen to come back from the Underworld."

Jason finally understood just before the conch horn rang through the woods and we all headed back to our cabins.

Teresa's P.O.V

After I had gotten my backpack from Annabeth's cabin, I headed to Nemesis cabin. As soon as I was assigned a bed, I was fast asleep and that's when my day became a total nightmare.

The dream began with me being in a dark hollow room. In the back, way in the back, a white dot was visible and was drawing closer. With my curiosity kicking in, I walked toward the light until the room changed.

I was no longer in the dark hollow room but in a gloomy beach which I knew to be an L.A. beach front. Though it didn't look like the viable sunny L.A I've come to know. The sky was red as if there was a fire far off but close enough to turn the sky red. I turned to see the ocean blue but was frightening and disgusting by the sight of the ocean soiled by pollution. The streets were all but empty when it's usually full of cars, buses and tourist and/or locals. Running from building to building were the same monsters we encountered to our trip to camp.

Walking along the sidewalk was a crowd of people that were so gray that they seemed to be transparent as if they were ghost. Everyone were heading to one location, DOA recording studios.  
Before I can realize anything, a huge black figure raised from the building far off. At that instant I knew that the figure was Hades.

"Daughter of Nemesis. No one has ever left the Underworld but you. From this day forth, I will make it sole duty to bring you back to where you belong. I will get you when you least expect it or how I will get you. I will get you, daughter of Nemesis." threatened Hades, repeating the last line over and over again. The shadow grew bigger and began to draw closer to me until it engulfed me, waking with me with a start. Not even past the first day at camp and I already have a god against me and a threat by the god. Lucky me.

**The End**

...Or is it? {dramatic music}

**There you have it, the last chapter of the story. I know, I know the ending sucks. And so, I'll probably (maybe, maybe not) continue it. For me to continue this story, I need to get a good amount of feedback or reviews to continue. Tell me what you liked about the chapter or the story as a whole; what you hated about it or even what I could improve on. It's your guys choice. Bye bye my readers.**


	17. Once Unpon a Time

**Once upon a time, there was a story that was left with a cliffhanger. Many people have read this story, and perhaps are wondering "What the heck? How could it end like that?" And I as you narrator/author shall tell you that this is an author's note in a form of a story. (So you, as the readers, laugh at this.) **

**This story known as Percy Jackson and the Second Chancer, will be continued but under a different title. The new story is still in a working process but shall soon be published for all to read. And I ask ye to wait and look for the story name The Traitor under MY profile. Though I am falf way finished, I feel confident that you will all like/love it. We shall met again (not literally), my fellow readers. **


End file.
